The Siren
by pennyintheair1234
Summary: Annie Rogers, sister to Captain America is given the rare chance to go on tour with her brother. She takes up the name The Darling Liberty, and quickly gains stardom by captivating audiences with her alluring voice. HYDRA hears of her of her success and they begin to formulate how she can be a new addition to the asset. (Will follow events from CA:TFA to CA:TWS) BuckyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I am not really into these so I will make this quick! I want to formally introduce myself, I am in highschool and with a lazy summer planned out I wanted to make the most of it and get some writing in. I want to take one minute to discuss something that I have to explain to all my teachers and as the author I feel a need to do the same. I was born with a processing deficit in my brain, it basically prevents me from understanding material quicker than other kids. I had an IEP, (those who have had, or known someone with a mental disability know what this is, look it up if you don't know I am all about educating yourself.) I was finally was given a 504 so I am considered a "normal" student now although I still struggle with hard concepts like basic math and grammar. (HUGE emphasis on multiplication I never finished my times tables.) Long story short the point of this was to offer an explanation of the grammatical errors you will inevitably find. because of my set back It's impossible for me to find all errors because I visually can not see/understand the problem… I don't want to take this as an excuse but rather as an explanation. Everyday I work to achieve a great story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as like to write it.**

 **Thank you for your understanding lots of love,**

 **Alex**

 _ **I dont own any of these characters expect for my O/C's.**_

 **Chapter One: The Start Of An Odyssey**

" **So it won't be long till the fascists are gone**

 **And all of their likes are finished and done**

 **We'll throw the clods of dirt in their face**

 **And walk away from that lonesome place**

 **So long, it's been good to know you**

 **There's a mighty big war that's got to be won**

 **And we'll get back together again." -Woody Guthrie**

 **...oOo…**

Steve Rodgers was known to have a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility. Its what makes him loyal to the ones he loves. He never fails at being the moral compass, Always weighing on the aspects of the situation. He even remained positive on the day of his Mother's funeral.

He knew her mother was no longer in pain, that was the upside to the situation, however Steve still remembered her the most in her final moments.

" _Steven?" she asked, "Can I ask you for a favor?" He nods and sits up in his chair next to her bed grabbing her waxy hands. "Please take care of Annie, she is much more reckless than you are, I always thought she would end up with your father before I did." She laughed at Steve with a twinkle in her pale blue eyes._

" _Mom, you didn't have to ask." he says gently_

" _I know, But I never had a chance to be her Mother, not like i did with you." She softly strokes the blonde hair off his forehead, "And Annie grew up on the streets with you and Bucky she might as well been raised by wolves!" Steve grins at her outlandish humor._

 _Steve knew Annie was far from an ideal lady, with Mom working double shifts to feed both her and Steve, There Mother was not around much. Annie didn't really have a feminine figure in her life, however much to her dismay her mother did teach her manners. So she still wore her hair curled like any other girl._

 _Steve was filled with the humorous image of his sister pulling her hair ribbons out of her hair on the way to school. Steve and Bucky would frantically try to redo them at the bus stop so she wouldn't get herself in trouble, as there school had a strict dress code that girls wore their hair up. The results where always less than admirable. Every day she would come home from another adventure, with a new hole in her tights and flowing blonde hair._

" _Don't say that Ma! You did the best you could, after Dad died you replaced him financially, She loves you! that is why Annie is covering your shift in the factory, she isn't real keen on manual labor."_

 _He noticed her wheezing from the conversation, so he kissed her forehead, preparing his leave._

" _Don't worry Mom, consider it done. Go to sleep, it will make you better." His mother lets out a long sigh._

" _Steve, let's stop pretending, we know I am not getting any better." he tightens his small hands on the door frame._

" _It's not like we haven't done it before, remember last winter? The snow nearly froze in my lungs so we all slept next to the generator and…"_

" _Enough Steve, It's different this time, I can feel it sweetheart." she whispers, "So be brave and listen up, I am giving you all my wisdom I gained on my short life on earth." she says_

" _Its not…"_

" _I brought two children into this world, my daughter is a fierce firecracker who won't compromise and isn't afraid to get what she wants. She fights with her wit and her surroundings, but you…" she looks at Steve, her eyes seemed even paler, the sickness was turning them grey, she was ageing in front of his very eyes. "You don't have her strength, at least physically. but you have the biggest heart, and_ _a strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means you'll never quit."_

It was not anything Steve hadn't heard before, He knew he was weak from the asthma, so Annie and Bucky would say similar things, that he was a good person, kind and reliable. Coming from his mother it meant more now than it ever did.

The biggest regret Steve had from that night was that he did not talk to her more, That he didn't insist Annie came home from her shift at the garment factory. It was those very words that haunted him for the rest of the night because he found out the next morning she never uttered another word.

 **AN: Tada! I have a few of these already written I just need to go over them a few times. I am sorry if Steve/Bucky in this fic ever seem a little OOC I am still getting the hang of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** **Anthemoessa**

" _ **When two lovers meet in Mayfair, so the legends tell,**_

 _ **Songbirds sing; winter turns to spring.**_

 _ **Every winding street in Mayfair falls beneath the spell.**_

 _ **I know such enhancement can be, 'cos it happened one evening to me" -Rod Stewart**_

 **...oOo…**

Annie could count the men she trusted with just one hand, Her brother Steve Rodgers topped the list. Most girls considered him a little dorky but she found his hobbies so atypical. By day he worked as a delivery boy, and by night he went to the cinema and watched films. Once she found him in the cinema watching a documentary on the Civil War. It was a week after mother died, So she sat right next to him and grasped his hand as they cried. The movies always allowed Steve to get out his frustrations, he would be upset, go see a film and then always be unaffected by the rolling credits. It was an unhealthy mechanism to cope, but he always was an optimist on life. Steve hardly seemed excited for himself and it worried her. Annie couldn't think of the last time he was actually excited for something other than that time he won the "Art Of The Future" contest.

Annie only trusted one other person in the world and, that was Bucky Barnes. Where do you even begin with James Buchanan Barnes? He was an ideal example of how opposites attract. He befriended Steve in middle school, and she quickly understood why. Bucky was funny, eccentric, and cocky. Steve, however was more quiet and less popular, But it was like Steve was a sponge, soaking up Bucky's ego and taming him down. They where a pair, a well oiled machine. He was the yang to Steve's yin, and vise versa.

Several girls have commented on her closeness to the handsome Bucky Barnes, Annie could care less for his physical attractiveness. Instead she decided to call Bucky family the day Steve almost died from exposure.

 _It was a cold December morning, and Steve forgot his hat, Annie was absorbed in her own world, so she didn't think much of it, but on the way home from school Steve suddenly collapsed on sidewalk._

 _Bucky picked him up like a sack of flour and carried him the remaining four blocks. Once they were home, Bucky sat him next to the generator while Annie called their mother, Placing Steve between the middle of them he wrapped his arms around Annie and she did the same, pressing all the body heat the could into the shivering boy. They waited for two hours like that, scared and crying as Steve's lips faded from blue..._

After surviving that winter Annie felt that Bucky was more than meets the eye, he was fearless, brave, and compassionate, all the other taboo acts he pulled just melted away.

 **...oOo…**

Bucky felt his antics were brave when he enlisted, but Annie found it cocky that he thought he could come home unscathed. It's not like Annie could say the same about herself, but Bucky was not made of steel. When he said he was going to the front lines she felt like he was saying

"See you soon, maybe the will send my dog tags back."

She also didn't like it because it just encouraged Steve to enlist...again.

Steve who had a heart made of gold was attempting his fourth try to get into the army, The moment she saw the apartment empty she knew exactly where he was. Annie called Bucky and now the two were sitting in a bench thinking of weak words of encouragement for him when he walks out that door. Annie finally looked at what Bucky was wearing and let out a shriek,

"When he gets that 4-F you are gonna be a physical reminder that he will never get in!" Annie was glaring at his well oiled shoes and crisp shirt,she was tempted to spill her Coke on them, of course he wore his uniform to the recruitment office. "Jesus you could have at least…" she trails off looking for a way to mask his uniform, Annie knocks the hat off his head. Bucky rolls his eyes and sets it next to her purse. "Good and keep it off Barnes!"

"I wasn't thinking doll!" he insists, "I was in a hurry to get here, you called me scared out of your mind because Steve was enlisting again! You acted like he was getting pushed to the front lines."

"You!" she emphasis, "Pushed yourself on the front lines, so I don't want to hear it".

"Please don't fight with me over this" he says, "He already is upset about tomorrow, and it's not going to help if we are fighting." Annie and Bucky have bickered for as long as they could remember, but that didn't help ease the familiar hole in her gut. Steve was going to have to face another heartbreak because in just one week she was...

"And if you want to break it off easy with the punk why didn't you tell him about that fancy new job you got with…"

"After you left!" Annie says, "I was going to tell him after you left, I leave a week from tomorrow." she says, "I have time."

"Not that much, trust me." he insists, "He is not going to take it well Annie."

"I am not looking forward to the conversation myself." I say,"But this job is paying me twice the amount that the factory ever will, and I can invest that money for Steve's college so…" she trails off

"That's part of the problem you know." he says softly, "Steve takes that year age gap between the two of you seriously...when your folks died, he told me he was going to take care of you no matter what. The ultimate brotherly oath... and then for you to sacrifice your life to support him it's..."

"Emasculating." I mutter he nods in approval throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"That's why you got the job Rodgers, you got beauty and brains!" she rolled her eyes about to say a snarky reply when she heard Steve's voice.

"What job?" Steve is quiet and she instantly saw the color drain from Bucky's face. There was no point in lying so she took a wavering breath.

"I applied for a newsletter down by 44th street, it was an update for all women who were interested in higher paying jobs. The results where limited to a front line nurse or a military assistant, because I had no interest in nursing I…"

"When do you ship out?" he asks, his voice was hard and cold, unlike anything she ever heard before.

"A week from tomorrow, but Steve you have to understand once you apply if you get in you can't just…"

"I don't want the excuse Annie, and in case you actually cared... I got F-4." Steve storms down the street and I reach to get him.

"Annie, let him go okay?" he says, "We got plans tonight and I think he needs to blow off a little stem first."

"He is going to be at the cinema...do me a favor and keep him out of trouble?"

He nods and walks stiffly after Steve.

He was halfway down the street when i realized that there was a slim possibility that I could never see him again. We were both going to be in the Army but he could be on a different base, possibly a whole new country by the time I was caught up to speed.

"Bucky wait!" I run up to him, he turns around a surprised look to his eyes, "I realize this may be the last time I ever see you James Barnes."

"Oh Annie Rodgers!" he teases me using my whole name, "I doubt that's true, I will see you around. Tell you what, how about one night let's sneak off base and go dancing."

"That sounds like a date Barnes, but you are a bigger dreamer than Steve."

"What do you mean?" he teases, "Am I not good enough for you?"

"I mean, that we could possibly get shipped to two different locations, you will be sitting in a trench somewhere, and I will be sorting papers in a camp."

Bucky looks like he wants to interject, but she holds her hand out,

"You know I don't trust many people, You are not only my friend, but my brother, so please come back in one piece."

Annie envelop him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes she say; "I think I might actually love you Bucky Barnes." He leans back in surprise.

"Did Annie Rodgers say she not only trusted me but loved me too?" I nod into his chest

"Yeah, but its called platonic love, so don't get your hopes up." she mumbles, a stray tear soaking up into his pressed shirt.

"I will see you soon Rodgers." he bends down to pick up his hat and swipes a kiss to her cheek. Bucky starts to walk towards the cinema again, but this time with more bounce in his step than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

 **I am going to make this quick! Right now you have been given a taste of my O/C Annie and how she correlates with Bucky and Steve, however we haven't really gone into CA:TFA quite yet. The action is really going to pick up during CA:TWS, so that means i got two whole movies to sort through, I don't really want to bore you, so my plan is to skim through and cut some parts of CA:TFA, however because this is essential to my Bucky/OC relationship we are staying in WWII time for awhile. I am going to brush over the Avengers, I mean lets be honest we wouldn't be here if we only saw the movie once... so we know what happens. anyways now that you know my basic outline for this let me quickly explain how the CA:TFA is going to work out,**IN ANNIE'S LAST WEEK IN NEW YORK, STEVE HAS ALREADY BEEN ACCEPTED TO PROJECT REBIRTH AND IS ABOUT TO UNDERGO HIS TRANSFORMATION*** sorry really wanted to get that last part out. Well thats all folks, enjoy the show!**

 **-Alex**

 **Chapter Three: Σειρῆνες**

" _ **We'll meet again,**_

 _ **Don't know where,don't know when,**_

 _ **But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.**_

 _ **Keep smiling through,**_

 _ **Just like you always do,**_

 _ **Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away.**_

 _ **So will you please say hello,**_

 _ **To the folks that I know,**_

 _ **Tell them I won't be long, (i wont be long)**_

 _ **They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go**_

 _ **I was singing this song." - Vera Lynn**_

 **...oOo...**

It was her first day and she was already working on a classified project. She woke up to an empty apartment and instantly her reaction was to wake Steve up. However after there fight in front of the recruitment office she had not seen Bucky or Steve sense. It was the longest time the three had been separated. Annie was sure Steve had been kidnapped, or worse but one stop to the police station they tell her Steve not missing, and that he was working for a government project.

Annie was freaked out nonetheless. She was imagining her brother in an oversized army jacket and helmet, holding a gun with his arms shaking because it nearly weighed as much as he did. She knew her best bet in finding Steve was to go to her new job, there she could ask around and figure out why the army would need a ninety pound kid.

Now she was in a car with Colonel Phillips, her employer, and she instantly disliked him. He was rude, had very military based instincts, and he loved the superiority of his position. He only said two sentences to her from the moment they where introduced.

"Now that you stand in front of me, I can see the resemblance." He studied her face and she felt like spiders were crawling up her neck.

"What sir?" she was confused and unnerved.

"Nothing, lets go."

Now she was walking into an antique shop, admiring a clock, when her boss walks up to the cashier.

"Wonderful weather this morning".He says

" Isn't it." The cashier doesn't look up from her task

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." with the slightest movement to her head they walk to the back of the shop.

Annie was hastily following Phillips, he was walking swiftly mechanically swinging his arms

"We will be in the viewing booth, you will be taking notes, got it?" she nods and pulls out a paper with her favorite pen scribbling down the date, he feels her heart jump when a conversation reaches her ears

"That wasn't so bad!" she knew that voice, it was Steve! what the hell was he doing here? she takes off in a sprint, her heels clacking on the cement floors, Colonel Phillips calls after her but she didn't care,.

"That was penicillin." A german man responds

"Steve!" she yells, "Steve where are you?" at the end of the hallway she was greeted to a vast laboratory, where she was standing on top of a double staircase. She leans over a ledge, spotting her brother shirtless and strapped to some sort of bed.

"Annie?" he says, "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here! you left home without a word! I was worried sick!"

"Steve who is this?" A female british voice erupts behind her and she turns to see a curvy brunette in a similar military uniform like her own.

"Umm, this is Annie, my sister." the brunette holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Annie, Peggy Carter." her voice was honest to god like angels singing. Annie felt like she was very plain next to her.

she shakes it and a mutual understanding goes through the two, they were both females in the most masculine work field ever. Annie knew they were going to be friends.

"Steve, grab your shirt were leaving." Annie says, "Whatever freak science experiment you have going on here is not happening, not today."

"Annie, I want this, please let me do this." Steve looks at her with his big blue eyes, he was alway better at the puppy dog look.

"I dont even know what you are doing! what is this whole fiasco?"

"It is called Project: Rebirth, we are going to create a perfect line of super soldiers, men who exceed in physical strength and combat skills." Colonel Phillips stands next to her and she remember what he said, _I can see the resemblance..._

"You knew!" she says, "You knew we were related!"

He gives a curt nod, "I assure you that is not why you originally got this position, you got this job because of your unwavering commitment to your previous employers, however after Rodgers was picked for the experiment I happened to notice he carried a picture of you In his wallet we then connected the dots. If this is successful we can use your shared genetics to help with research."

"You're telling me you want to make me a lab rat?"

"No!" a german accent erupts through the air, It was the man who gave Steve that shot, "I can assure you we can work on further research with just DNA samples, Phillips would just rather test on a woman." the scientist glares at him and she could see a strained working relationship.

"Shall we proceed Doctor?" Peggy asks disrupting the tense moment, "Stark are we ready?" Annie's eyes widen when she sees the famous scientist with a playboy reputation, but today he was professional, he gave Peggy a curt a curt nod.

"What are they going to do to him?" Stark looks up and gives me a dazzling smile, the celebrity starts to lecture.

"The procedure will first Inject muscle re-generators into Rogers' major muscle groups which will then be bombarded with vita rays." I feel sick, but strangely intrigued "So if all goes well, we are going to have America's first Super Soldier!"

"How are you going to power that thing?" she muses, "Tap into the city's power grid?"

His expression clearly is shocked, and Annie knew she guessed correctly.

"Yes!" he exclaims, "How did you know that?"

"I worked at a garment factory for nearly three years I know more about machines than your average dame, so to speak." She winks at the playboy and he grins,

"Ilike you Annie Rodgers." She lets out a laugh, that quickly diminished,

"Do you think he is going to be okay." she says seriously

"Yes, of course, there is not a doubt in my mind Miss. Rogers." Howard Stark then places goggles over his eyes and starts to flip some levers. Annie didn't even notice Steve was in that weird contraption she saw earlier.

" you hear me?" The scientist taps on the glass

"Its probably too late to go to the bathroom right?"

a few people laugh, and Phillips motions her to the booth Annie walks in and takes a seat next to Peggy.

"We will proceed."

a huge light emits from the contraption and she feels her palms sweat. _please be okay, please be okay_ she thinks.

"That's ten percent." Howard calls, "Twenty percent."

Her breaths where coming in ragged and sharp, it felt like she had been waiting for hours.

"Thirty" Howard says, "That's forty percent."

"All signs are normal."

"That's fifty percent...Sixty." Howard is increasing the lever and she let out another breath "Seventy percent."

Steve erupts in a wail and Annie is instantly out of her seat, Peggy follows me.

"Steven?" the Doctor calls, "Steven?"

"Shut it down!" she scream, "Stop it!" Annie was crying, never in her life had she heard her brother in so much pain, and that's saying something.

"Turn back, Mr. Stark. Turn it off kill it, turn back." Peggy calls

"No!" Steve calls, "Don't I can do this!"

"Steve, how bad does it hurt! tell me!"  
"I am okay Annie." but he didn't sound okay he sounded like he was dying

"Eighty!" Howard calls, "That's Ninety"

"That's one hundred percent!" Howard calls, "Son of a bitch did it…"

A huge applause erupts and Steve is let out, her eyes focus on him, and then notices she has to look UP at him."

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!" Everyone laughs, Annie couldn't help but feel faint, she supposed that was alright considering her brother tripled in size in five minutes.

Peggy hands him a shirt

"How do you feel?"she asks as he put the clothing on, Annie felt black dots enter her vision.

"Taller." he breaths, wiping some sweat off his brow. Peggy brushes off some imaginary lint off his shoulder. She wasn't feeling very good but Annie notices his gaze on her and how she was blushing.

 _Oh!_ she thinks, _That's interesting_

"Well you certainly look taller." Annie's voice was odd, higher pitched. Steve looked at her about to grin before his face shifts to concern her pale face confirmed his assumption as she promptly hit the floor.

 **...oOo…**

"Miss. Rodgers?" a voice is echoing in her head but Annie can't open her eyes, "Can you hear me?"

Annie's eyes flutter open, she is lying under a table, pushed away like a stray shoe or bag. The first thing she notices is how glass littered the lab like crystal. and how the shards were covered in blood, looking around in a daze she saw at least five bodies, she wanted to hurl.

"Steve!" she says, "Where is my brother?" Annie looked up to see the person talking to her was most likely another assistant.

"After you passed out we did the experiment, It was a success and now Mr. Rodgers is the very first super soldier."

"Okay, great!"she said unenthusiastically, "I was there what happened?"

" The vita rays were bombarded into…"

"No!" she cuts him off, "I meant here, as in why so many bodies?" she could see why he was not a higher rank.

"Oh...a a German spy some how slipped into the lab, his name was Heinz Kruger, he shot Dr. Erskine right after you passed out. both Agent Carter and Mr. Rodgers are tracking him down right now. "

"And everyone just left me on the floor…" she really felt unappreciated.

"Well, Rodgers wanted to give you medical attention, but when the shots rang out he settled for hiding you from the line of fire, Kruger was after the surem, he wasn't trying to kill us. That would waste to many bullets." Annie nods at his explanation,still she had to find Steve, he may be enhanced but he knew no skills with actually fighting someone."

"Okay, what direction did Steve go?" the soldier points outside the lab doors, "Thanks for the help."

 **...oOo...**

There was no need to look for Steve because he was already running towards the shop entrance, the first thing she noticed was that he soaking wet, The second thing she saw made her feet go numb again. The scrawny kid from brooklyn was gone, and in his place was a man, nearly a foot taller and three feet wider. No joke his shoulders where freakishly broad now. It was almost impossible to connect this Steve to her Steve.

"Oh thank god!" before she can say another word Steve gives her a bone crushing hug. _That's a first._ Annie thought."I guess you're winning the arm wrestling competitions…" she trails off, when he doesn't laugh, she pulls away, hardly caring her clothes where wet. "Steve what happened are you okay? I hate being out of the loop."

"I just killed a man." he says, "I jumped into the river punched a submarine window and then the Nazi activated his cyanide capsule in his tooth." he mumbles

"That is not your fault and even if it where I wouldn't feel to bad, one less bully to worry about." Annie cups his cheeks in reassurance then pauses, "Wait you punched a submarine window? and it broke?" He nods

"That's so cool and concerning at the same time I don't know what to tell you." He shrugs

"He was with HYDRA,and he told me in more or less words he was a cog, in a very big machine."

"In those exact words." Annie teases him

"well it was actually more poetic something like 'you can cut off one head, but two more will take it's place."

"those sound like last words to me." she claps his shoulder, "Well we may not have Bucky, but I think we are gonna stick together."

"Yeah?"

Annie nods,

"There is no point of inviting me to this project without us working together… Imagine it! I plan you attack! were the dream team!"

"I guess we are Annie..."

"Come on let's get out of here."

The walk back to the lab, nether speaking about the blood they would scrub off the floor the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! Three Chapters in one day! I really wanted to make this story flourish, but 43 reads in like four hours? That may not seem like a lot but it made my heart soar! Thank you! Please Review I want to know what you are thinking!**

 **Chapter Four: The Sailor's Song**

" **Pack up your troubles in your old kitbag,**

 **And smile, smile, smile.**

 **While you've a lucifer to light your fag,**

 **Smile, boys, that's the style.**

 **What's the use of worrying,**

 **It never was worthwhile, so**

 **Pack up your troubles in your old kitbag,**

 **And smile, smile, smile." -George Asaf**

 **...oOo…**

It was all over the paper the next morning. A man running through the streets killing a sleeper HYDRA agent. It was so popular that Steve became a celebrity overnight and was left with two choices 1. use his overnight celebrity status and travel around the midwest increasing patriotism, or 2. Become a lab rat.

The choices where both insane, and to make matters worse Colonel Phillips was transferring her services over to the USO, so she was helping the Senator with the whole musical number...unwillingly.

The war sucks.

"Well, you see this is beneficial to both of us! Your darling sister is coming along too, I am sure she can…" the Senator trails off, the whole reason why they were transferring her was because she was bait for Steve to take the job.

"Annie should be staying with Philips, on the frontlines, and i should be there too!" he argues

"No, I am not having you in the army kid." Philips voice is firm

"You wanted super soldiers!" Annie claims, "You got one right here!" she points to Steve

"I wanted twenty of them! Not some kid with a heart of gold."

"That sounds like human weapons who act under your command." she says darkly,"Well, I accept my transfer".

"Annie!" Steve says shocked, but she ignores him and turns towards the senator, "Whatever you want I will do. My resume includes three years of working in a garment factory and a minor in psychology.

The senator raises his eyebrows

"That's lovely doll, but can you dance? mabey twirl a baton or something?"

"Was in _The Wizard Of Oz_ ,when I was 12, I played the scarecrow because I wasn't a brunette like Judy Garland."

"You did musical theater? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He looked shocked

"It wasn't necessarily on my resume." Annie says

"How well can you dance? We are getting professional dancers!"

Panic rises as she pictured herself fumbling to keep up with trained dancers.

"Not that well." she says

"So what did you do during your play stand onstage like a moron?"

"I sang!" she said defensively

"You sing?" he questions

She shrugs,"I mean...I guess I can, but I'm no Judy Garland."

"Why don't you sing me something doll?" she winces at his words, she never liked it when men did that.

"Annie, you don't have to do anything, you got that job you deserve it." Steve was acting like she was signing her life away.

"We all know the position you are in Steve, being a lab rat means you are willingly becoming a prisoner, at least with the USO you are helping a bit! and that all you wanted right?"

Steve nods knowing she was right.

"Then I am gonna sing a song." She licks her lips and pauses for a moment thinking of what to sing, it pops In her head she felt a huge ear splitting grin approaching. Steve knowing where this was going, groaned.

"Oh God Annie, don't do it!" he complains, "Just when you stopped doing…"

" _On the farm, every Friday"_ Annie cuts him off and swished her hips " _On the farm, it's rabbit pie day."_ Her voice was sweet, melodic, and unblemished " _So, every Friday that ever comes along, I get up early and sing this little song Run rabbit - run rabbit - Run! Run! Run!Run rabbit - run rabbit - Run! Run! Run!Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"_ Steve is grinning at her and she takes his hand the start to waltz like Bucky taught them, but with Steve being much more fit, he agile and keeps up with her pace. Once she recovered from the shock of her brother not having two left feet she picked up the beat again. _Run Adolf, Run Adolf, Run, Run, Run,Now that the fun has begun, gun, gun;P'raps you'll just allow us to explain,What we did once, - we can do 're making shells by the ton, ton, 've got the men and the mon, mon, old soul, - you'll need a rabbit-hole, -So, run Adolf, run Adolf, run, run, run_!" Steve picked her up and gave her the signature Bucky twirl they were both laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

A moment of silence erupted the lab, Agent Carter and Phillips even stopped sweeping up the broken glass to hear them. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"What in god's name is so funny?" The Senator asks, when he doesn't get an immediate response he continues,"Well I think it's a great song! totally appropriate! it's got a bit of humor in it! Also you can carry a tune better than Judy Garland!" The Senator's mind seemed to be spinning as he spoke.

"Wait I didn't mean that song! and I would just be singing backstage or something…right?" The Senator doesn't answer,

"We will give the fella's a tune, and the kids a new role model! This is perfect."

"Annie?" Steve asks, "What did you just sign us up for?"

 **AN: And Miss. Liberty is born! feeling inspired (: another chapter coming your way...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Major Movie skip, this is gonna be the show where Steve gets veggies thrown at him...on that note enjoy! (one chapter away from BUCKY! because you have been so nice I am rewarding you a bit, you will see.**

 **Chapter Five:** **Argonauts**

" _ **Tell 'em it won't be long**_

 _ **'cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go**_

 _ **I was singing this song**_

 _ **We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when**_

 _ **But I know we'll meet again some sunny day"- Ross Parker & Hughie Charles**_

 **...oOo…**

"You look ridiculous." Annie said She was preoccupied curling her hair as Steve walked in wearing a shoddy red, white and blue costume while carrying a triangle-shaped shield bearing all the stars-and-stripes.

"You look even worse." Steve mumbled

While Annie was not in a costume, she was given a blue ankle length dress that was so tight she felt like a mummy, the waist line produced a separate train that was red with white stripes, but her favorite part was the horizontal white stars on the bodice that made her chest appear larger, there was some sort of mechanism in the dress that made her breast higher, she felt like a pin up girl. All her life she tried to conceal her femininity, now she looked like a glossy _vogue_ cover.

"Yeah, well at least I am not wearing tights." she giggled and let out a wince as the hot curling iron burned her flesh.

"Careful!" Steve grabs the iron and starts to work on her hair.

"I can do it you know…" she mutters

"The last time I let you curl your hair you burnt your hair off."

She grinned at the memory, for two years she had to pin the front section of her hair up because of that incident.

"Super soldier by day, Hair Stylist by night, what else is on your resume captain?" Peggy Carter's voice drifts into the dressing room

"I...uh washed dishes when I was a teen." he says, setting the last curl on her bare shoulders, Annie felt the need to explain,

"I was always bad at that sort of thing, Steve and Bucky use to do my hair at the bus stop every morning."

Peggy laughs and Steve blushes just enough so his cheeks turn pink. Peggy was also smiling at him too, maybe there was something going on there…

"Well, I just wanted to wish you too good luck, we got a full house tonight, but you two have done this before so I am not to worried." She smiles again and leaves the tent.

"God, can you flirt at all? It won't hurt, I promise." Annie says

"Who with Peggy?" Steve is quite, and she nods.

"Yes with Peggy!" she inmates a British accent, "What else is on your resume captain?" she even bats her lashes to prove her point,"God, she is so in love with you!"

"No she isn't!" he insists, "She is just really flirty, plus Bucky dose that with you all the time."

"He does not!" she insisted,"Bucky is practically my brother."

"That's not how he felt when you first met."

"What are you talking about?" Steve was having to fun with holding information from her.

"He told me when we were at the Zoo in eighth grade that he was madly in love with you."

"What!" Annie had no idea

"Yeah, I tried to punch him, it didn't work out so well." She could imagine

"Well he was what 12?" she jokes, "Next time we see him I am going to give him hell about it."

"You do that." Steve grins

The door opens again

"Time to go back stage Miss. Liberty, you're up." Annie wants to roll her eyes at the name they gave her, but it was no better than Captain America.

"See you after the show okay?" he nods

Annie hears the music start and she walks center stage hips swinging and eyes batting. She instantly notices that there were no kids in the audience, they were all soldiers who looked rather upset. It wasn't until she leaned to the side where the slit in her dress was that the men started to hoot.

" _On the farm, every Friday_

 _On the farm, it's rabbit pie day._

 _So, every Friday that ever comes along,_

 _I get up early and sing this little song_

 _Run rabbit - run rabbit -_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Run rabbit - run rabbit -_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Goes the farmer's gun._

 _Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run._

 _Run rabbit - run rabbit -_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Don't give the farmer his fun!_

 _Fun! Fun!_

 _He'll get by without his rabbit pie_

 _So run rabbit - run rabbit -_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Run Adolf, Run Adolf, Run, Run, Run,_

 _Now that the fun has begun, gun, gun;_

 _P'raps you'll just allow us to explain,_

 _What we did once, - we can do again._

 _We're making shells by the ton, ton, ton._

 _We've got the men and the mon, mon, mon._

 _Poor old soul, - you'll need a rabbit-hole, -_

So, run Adolf, run Adolf, run, run, run."

The song ends and The men get up in there seats hooting and whistling as she blew faux kisses and winks to the lonely soldiers. She was warned by The Senator that this show would be different, because they were in Italy they were dealing with soldiers who had recently seen action.

"Call Me up Miss. Liberty!" a soldier waves his hat like a frantic mouse, they didnt look so sad.

"Another time!" she calls bashfully, _yuck,_ Annie thinks _At least you warmed them up for Steve._

Annie leaves the Stage where Steve was hidden in the wings, strapping on the dorky helmet that went with his costume.

"They always liked you more." He jokes

"Sock Adolf for me would ya? I am going to get out of this dress." he nods and Annie walks to the dressing room again.

Agent Carter is standing in front of the door and gives her a hug.

"Who would have known! you have some pipes darling!" she laughs and gives her a hug

"I hate to be cocky, but I think I am getting better." She says

"Yeah well you did an amazing job at cheering them up, they are all so disappointed because a lot of the men in the 107th were killed in action today."

That was Bucky's troop, a huge headache erupted in her skull and she felt her heart nearly explode

"The 107th? oh my god my best friend was in that troop! Sergeant Barnes!" realization hits her eyes and she clasps her mouth. Peggy's eyes light up in recognition, the guy Steve and Annie talked so much of.

"Well, I didn't hear anything about Mr. Barnes, he could be still alive, but he would be in HYDRA's captivity."

"Does Steve know?" she shakes her head

"Okay, the moment he is done, I need to tell him then we are going to talk to Phillips and get a team. I may have never been a military assistant but I passed the tests with flying colors and if you help me then it's two against one!"

"We could certainly try, but i already did and he refused."

"Then lets ask again."

She made a move to the door when she heard a large rucks from outside

"Bring back your lady friend! We want another song from Miss. Liberty! Tell us Captain do you kiss her at night?"

 _Oh gross!_

"You mean my sister?" Steve address the man and the music stops.

The image that The Senator gave her was very burlesque. She hated it and Steve refused, but they didn't have any say for that sort of thing. Eventually They agreed to make her dress longer, but she has had several occasions to sock a few drunken soldiers. Whenever she was at a camp Steve watched her like a hawk until she took that damn dress off.

"Looks like you got a situation…" Peggy says, "Do want help or?"

"I will just sing another song, it will shut them up."

Peggy nods and escorts her to the stage

"This I got to see." she send her a look, "What are you going to sing?" she shrugs

"Something they know." she gestures to the band

Annie walks on stage and she shoo's her brother, " I got this, they are just a little worked up over seeing a female, you don't get it because I am around you all the time."Steve reluctantly leaves the stage and the gentlemen start to hoot

"Well, I am truly honored!" she licks her lips and she could see the senator sweating in his seat from her improvisation.

She looked at the band The senator had hired just for her talking to a trumpet player she asked

"What do you know?" he shrugs and blows his fringe out of his eyes

"Anything from Vera Lynn, we where her band before we got pulled into this gig." she scanned her brain, she knew most of the lyrics to one song?

"Bless 'em all?" she asked "You know that one?"

he nods and gestures to the band

"Ready when you are ."

"Okay boys, we were not expecting such a...positive response." It was funny in the damn dress she was a total flirt, but out of the dress she was a lot more reserved.

The men hoot just like before, and when the band kicks in Annie suddenly feel a new wave of confidence.

" _Bless 'em all_ , _Bless 'em all_. _The long and the short and the tall_ , _Bless all those_ _Captains._ _Bless all those_ _Corporals_ _and their blinkin'/bleedin' sons_ , _Cos' we're saying goodbye_ _to 'em all_. _And back to their Billets_ _they crawl_ , _You'll get no promotion this side of the ocean_ , _So cheer up my_ _lads bless 'em all"_

The song was perfect, it was about soldiers and their Sweethearts saying goodbye. It was such a hit that men were out of there seats belting the sections that required a choir.

" _Kiss me goodnight sergeant major! tuck me in my little wooden bed."_ The lyrics hit me tough, all this time I was singing and dancing in this ridiculous dress, my best friend was overseas and possibility dead. Keeping my smile on I work through the song

" _Don't forget to wake me in the morning and bring me round a cup of hot tea. Let us be as we will ever be_!" The song finishes and the men were glowing, all of them. It was different than the last time, they were not just happy because I was one of the only ladies on camp. The seemed to be moved. Maybe it was because the song was more impressive than the other one, or maybe it was because she enjoyed signing it. She would talk to the Senator, if they were going to keep this up she would much rather do _Bless 'em all_ somehow signing a childhood song was always just too personal. Steve's show was supposed to last at least for another fifteen minutes, Fresh out of ideas Annie motion for Steve's back up dancers to come on stage,

"Just look pretty, I have to go talk to Steve." they nod and I run off stage.

Steve is talking to Peggy, a look of worry etched his face followed by sheer determination and I know he is all caught up,

"I am going after him." he says

"What are you going to do? walk!" Peggy exclaims

"If I have to!" Steve says, "I am talking to Phillips"

"I am coming with you." I say, Steve looks at me strangely, "To talk to Phillips." he nods and we hurry towards the tent

I knew one way or another that Steve would find Bucky, because some how we always did.

 **...oOo…**

James laid against the holding cell like he did for the last two hours, next to him two prisoners were talking, some of his men. One was silently crying, In situations like this Bucky knew teasing his men for tears wouldn't appropriate. They were all going to die unless someone saved them, and he knew the odds of that.

"You know after this mission we were going to go back to camp, and that tour was going to be at The Camp. The one with Miss. Liberty."

"Yeah... Hey, that's the dame with the blonde hair that wears the dress with the flag on it?"

The other man nods and Bucky says nothing, still quietly listening to the conversation, he had no idea of what they were talking about, All the military functions were just propaganda for the boys to keep their spirits high, he didn't need that, he just need to get home.

"Yeah, you know what... They gave me a poster before we left, I just wanted to have it because it had our flag on it." he holds the picture out and the man laughs

"That's poetic for your bird brain, you just wanted to look at the girl."

He shrugs

"Guilty" he says, "But she is sure something to look at that's for sure." he turns to Barnes and holds the picture out.

he takes it disinterested in seeing another pretty face, lazily glancing at the top he reads the print,

SEE THE DARLING MISS. LIBERTY AND CAPTAIN AMERICA!

SHE SINGS HER WAY INTO YOUR HEART,

AND HE FIGHTS FOR JUSTICE NO MATTER THE COST!

'Captain America' was in a skin tight blue suit, his picture was a profile of his his face. It was covered so he couldn't see much of him, but next to him in a flowing dress was a set of familiar curls that always fascinated him. and her eyes glittered into the camera with an all too familiar grin.

It was Annie.

His Annie, his best friend.

Her voice was present in his head.

" _I think I might actually love you Bucky Barnes."_

He looks at the men,

"Do you know her name?" he just wanted to confirm his thoughts

The soldier shrugs,

"I don't know, girl calls herself , she can sure sing, she is on the radio…. Do you know her?"

Memories of Annie flow into his head, brushing her hair at the bus stop, hugging her and Steve to keep them warm in the winter, but that one time she said _I love you_ was the strongest in his mind.

He knew she said it in a sibling fashion, but he never formed a coherent thought on how he felt about her.

To him, Annie was always familiar, she was warm, and home.

What Annie really was is his companion, partner in crime, and loyal.

It only took this moment to realize that Bucky loved her too

just not in the same way.

"Yes, she is my friend." he mutters distantly

"Just friends?" he snorts, "Tough man."

Bucky was still gripping on the poster when they came to get him, stuffing it in his jacket they push him towards a room with a table and restraints

"Ahh!"a voice is behind him and thick with a German accent.

He didn't even care all he could think about was Annie's laugh.

"He will do, but all results will require experimentation." he looks at a nurse, "Get my tray ready!"

They push towards the bed and he thinks only one thought as they fill a syringe with blue liquid.

"Annie." he whispers, "Annie." he says again, "I love you Annie!"

"verschloß ihn" The scientist says to the nurse

Then it's all dark.

 **AN: There we have it! Bucky likes Annie! or is he just desperate for a human connection during this dark time? **hint hint** I know Bucky only really had one conversation with Annie, but taken into context they have years of shared history! So this wont be a fic where in the next two chapters they are hooking up! noooo we got a long way to go before we even get there so lets get through this character development together it's gonna get better from here!**

 **German translation via google translate: verschloß ihn: Shut him up.**

 *****If i have any fluent Germans who want to correct me let me know!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** **Himerope and Thelxiepeia**

" _ **I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim**_

 _ **I just want to be the one you'd love**_

 _ **And with your admission that you'd feel the same**_

 _ **I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me**_

 _ **I don't want to set the world on fire**_

 _ **I just want to start a flame in your heart"- The Ink Spots**_

 **...oOo…**

The men told him Barnes was in an isolation ward, that no one had ever come back from it. Steve refused to accept that. Prowling through the factory he came across several empty rooms when he saw Bucky strapped to a table. He was weak, but alive.

"Bucky!" he calls,"Oh my god... It's me Steve!"

He started to snap his restraints, slowly Bucky's mind grew out of the haze.

"Steve?" he mutters

"Come on, let's go." gripping his waist and throwing his arm over his shoulder Steve led him out of the lab.

"Steve…" he mutters again

"I thought you were dead." he mumbles

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky is limping behind him."What happened to you?" he asks

"I joined the army." Steve says, not really focusing on the current conversation.

"What about Annie?" Steve pauses

"What do you mean what about Annie?"

"Why isn't she in the army?" he explains, he reached for his pants pocket, by miracle the poster was still there. "You know Miss. Liberty and Captain America" Bucky looks at the familiar star spangled outfit, "I am assuming you are Captain America."

"It's a long story, I tell you once we get out of here." accepting the answer Bucky nods and the two start a steady jog down the hall.

 **...oOo…**

Annie was dressed in her old military uniform again, tears streaming down her face she held the note in her hands;

SENATOR BRANDT, I REGRET TO INFORM YOU,

...CAPTAIN STEPHEN G. ROGERS

...WENT MISSING BEHIND ENEMY LINES,

...ON THE THIRD AREA.

RECONNAISSANCE HAS PROVEN

...UNFRUITFUL AS A RESULT,

...I MUST DECLARE CAPTAIN ROGERS,

...KILLED IN ACTION.

she walking aimlessly around the camp. _Killed In Action….Like he was trash no one cares about..._ Annie was going to let out a suppressed scream, when her heel got stuck in a muddy rain puddle. She settled for a whimper. _Steve was killed_ she thought, _I'm all alone._

As much as she hated to admit it Annie didn't cry during her Mom's funeral. She was only able to pull through because she had the tiny notion that she wasn't alone. That her family… Steve and Bucky were still okay.

Annie could still hope that Bucky had some how made it out of captivity, but Steve… His fate was sealed on paper.

"I don't know why you insist on walking in those, you should try some boots, much more stable." she whipped her head towards Howard Stark.

"Mr. Stark, nice to see you again." she wiped her eyes in attempt to conceal her tears.

"Oh, Mr. Stark was my father call me Howard." he offers her a hand, and he pulls her out of the mud puddle.

"Thank you." she mumbles

"You are very welcome Miss. Liberty."

she rolls her eyes at the name and Howard takes a seat on a stray chair.

"Speaking of The Captain America Tour, you realize that once this all calms down, they are sending you home."

Annie hadn't thought of that. She was just so focused on saving Bucky, that she did even think of what was next.

"How do you know this?" she asked, all too interested.

"Because Phillips gave me the order to fly you, I convinced him to let you stay until tomorrow in case they…"

"Find his body?" she mumbles, out of this whole situation she couldn't contain her hatred for Phillips, he never even gave her a day on the job.

"I however want to make you an offer." Howard smooths his hair, "You said you worked with machines, what did you do?"

"Well at first I just sewed pants, I worked in a garment factory. But I was very bad at that, my hands just could do all the tiny stitches, so I started to work in maintenance. I fixed up jammed machines, replaces broken parts, that sort of thing."

"I happen to be in need of an assistant, what do you say Mrs. Rodgers?"

"I say It's a deal." I shook his hand, "And please call me Annie."

Howard was about to say something when everyone started rushing towards the Camp entrance, several people were clapping and cheering.

"We need a Medic, we got wounded men."

"Holy mother of god!" Stark says, "Its your boys!"

Annie is on her feet, she is running so fast she topples over three soldiers. She didn't even care.

Standing in the center was Steve, he was surrounded by 60 men at least.

"Oh my god!" she starts sobbing. "Steven Grant Rodgers, if you ever do that again HYDRA is the least of your problems! I will personally kill you!" Steve laughs

"Did you actually doubt me?" she wipes her cheeks

"Yes,but I shouldn't have."

Peggy was grinning at the two, and she let Steve go, she could practically see the attraction spike in the air.

"What about me Miss. Liberty?" she turns to her side.

"Bucky!" she runs into his arms and He immediately takes her by surprise. Lifting her by the hips he spins her around before settling for a hug.

But this Hug was different, Bucky would usually wrap his arms around her shoulders and she would do the same. This time he put one arm around her waist and another in her blonde locks. She was shocked by the change, and places her hands around his middle.

"Oh Annie Rodgers am I glad to see you." He gently lets her go, admiring her simple beauty. Her blonde hair was in flat ringlets and she wore her military uniform, something he never saw her in before.

"Bucky Barnes if anyone could make it out of a war zone it would be you!" she grins and pushes a lock of his hair off his forehead, "Wait did you call me Mrs. Liberty?" she cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You bet I did, I knew you were going to be big once I saw your killer performance in _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Yeah, well you missed a lot on the front lines, including Steve punching a Hitler look alike!"

"I heard about that." he grins

"Yeah the boy's were not amused they threw tomatoes at him and everything." Bucky grins

"They were nice to you right?" he looked serious and she couldn't help but laugh at his concern, this was the Bucky she knew, insanely protective.

"Yeah I got an encore and everything! I sang Run Rabbit." At the mention of her childhood song Bucky laughed

"I missed out!" he said, "Did you do the Adolf verse?" she nods and punches him lightly on the shoulder

"That's what you get for getting captured." she said seriously

"It wont happen again."

"You promise?"

"Yeah Rodgers, I promise." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her head a kiss.

"I won't leave you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your follows/favorites it means a lot! We got some fluff coming up! You earned it.**

 **Chapter 7:** **Fabulae**

" **We'll meet again,**

 **Don't know where, don't know when.**

 **But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.**

 **We'll meet again,**

 **Don't know where, don't know when.**

 **But I know we'll meet again some sunny day.**

 **keep smiling through,**

 **Just like You always do,"-Vera Lynn**

 **...oOo…**

Annie, who was now permanently on base was bunking with Peggy. The moment she placed her bags under her cot, Peggy was ushering her to sit on her cot, pulling the plain ribbon out of her hair she began fussing with her hair.

"Peggy, is there something in my hair?" she faces Peggy waiting for her answer.

"Yes, years of physical abuse! what did it ever do to you?" Annie who hardly ever cared in her physical appearance knew she was right, her normal look would consist of a tight bun.

"I just suck at being female." She jokes

"Its ironic that a few weeks ago you were the most desired woman in America."

"Beauty is just superficial, anyone can be pretty." She insists. Peggy unclasps her hair and begins the process of heating up her curling iron.

"What are you doing!" Annie asks

"We are going out tonight!" she proclaims

She was talking about the bar, because the 107th came back, they had the night off and several men had invited her, but the last thing she wanted was to hang in a bar with drunk soldiers."

"I was planning on staying in...Plus I only have my military uniform."

"Nonsense, I have a dress that will fit you." she says "Bucky will be there." she says

"I am sure he would Bucky is a night owl." she says fondly

"You're so blind Annie." Peggy says, "Bucky is totally in love with you." The idea was so insane Annie laughed

"He is not!" she says, "Plus Bucky is like my brother."

"He was sure happy to see you." Peggy muses

"Bucky flirts." She counter argues, "And while we're on the topic of boys, you know my brother worships the ground you walk on right?"

Peggy's hands stumble and she almost drops the curling iron

"He what?" Her face was flustered and she seemed un-polished for the first time.

"Well he didn't tell me that, but trust me I know." Annie says, "I give you two my blessing."

Peggy finishes her hair and combs through the taunt curls.

"Well maybe when we win this damn war." She reaches into her bag and grabs a tube of red lipstick and carefully applies it to her lips, "There, and now for a dress." Peggy pulls out a midnight blue cocktail dress that had an angular neckline and ankle length sleeves. When she held it out in the light Annie saw it was beaded in intricate patterns.

"Oh Peggy, I can't what will you wear?" she gestures to a red dress on her cot

"No point in arguing, just put it on." Annie quickly changed and noticed that the dress was made of velvet it was the nicest thing she had ever worn.

Peggy hands Annie her rain coat, "Lets go Miss. Liberty."

"Everyone needs to stop calling me that."

 **...oOo...**

"What about you?" Steve asked him "Are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death!" Steve said sarcastically while nursing a scotch.

"Hell no!" Bucky said, "That little kid from Brooklyn that wouldn't back down from a fight...I am following him."

Steve was about to say something else when Peggy walked into the bar, she was wearing a red dress and a woman quickly followed her, he could recognize her at first but with wide eyes he saw his sister's familiar smile.

"Annie?" Bucky's mouth was hanging agape

"Close your mouth Barnes, you will catch a fly." Annie notices Peggy looking at Steve, she pulls lightly on Bucky's shoulder before whispering in his ear

"Let them gaze into their souls or whatever lovesick dogs do now days."

"Way to go Steve!" with a final look at the two Bucky finally looks at Annie again

Her hair was down and styled, he knew for a fact that Annie didn't do it. Bucky couldn't even comprehend on the dress. It was tight and flattered her tiny hourglass shape perfectly. One he had never admired until now.

While she took his breath away, this wasn't the Annie he knew, The Annie he had fallen for had holes in her tights and a smudge of grease on her forehead. The Annie he knew was caring and compassionate. This version of Annie was polished glittering gem, and he preferred her to be a little rough around the edges.

"Bucky, quit staring its the dress right? It makes me look…"

"Beautiful." he says

Annie dips her head, fighting her blush, he found it adorable.

"I didn't have a chance to ask earlier, but what happened while you were in that factory?"

He grimaced

"Why do you want to know?" She instantly picked up his tone, but chose to ignore it

"Because you seem different… You treat me differently." she admitted quietly.

She was right, after he was captured he could only think of home. All his memories of Home had Annie in them, And he missed home, so he missed Annie.

He craved her like a drug and now that she was in front of him Bucky realized that he didn't just crave her, No it was stronger than a craving, Bucky loved her.

"I don't know what you mean doll…" he stutters, "You're still the same old Annie, and I am still Bucky."

"That's not true, they say war changes people."

"Am I most people Annie Rodgers?" he felt the need to remove himself for the situation, noticing that Peggy was leaving the bar, and Steve was sitting alone he starts to walk towards him, thanking the heavens for a wing man right now.

But Annie grabs his coat lapel, and he feels the familiar paper slip out of his pocket, and flutter on to the wooden bar."

"Whats this?" Annie asks picking up the paper

"No, Annie you can't see that its…"

The wrinkling of the paper made a bead of sweat appeared on his brow

"Where did you get this?" she asked, "Did you take it with you?" he could feel her mind working like clockwork.

"No" he admitted, "One of the men from 107th had it in the factory, he gave it to me. It was the only picture I had of you." he said, "In these months all the boys had pictures of their sweethearts and I realized I didn't have one of you." Bucky roughly swallowed "Steve may have told you, but HYDRA choose to experiment on me, I think it was their version of whatever they gave Steve. Because I recovered quicker than I should have."

Annie looked at him her face unchanging, that was another thing he loved, her listening skills.

"That picture, it kept me going because you felt closer to me. it was a physical reminder to not hate my country for sending me on that mission. It kept me sane."

He didn't tell her about how badly he wanted to hold her hand, or how he wanted to make her cheeks flush pink from kissing her, But Bucky didn't lie.

"I had no idea." she said, "Why didn't you tell anyone about the experiments?" she whispered

"Because I didn't want to be dressed in tights." he says, "I don't think it was a correct dose but it did something, I could just feel it."

"I believe you, when you came back to camp you seemed different, but I couldn't figure out why."

Steve was approaching them and the moment instantly defused

"They are playing piano, you gonna sing ?"

"Ugh! God no! Hate to break it to you, but the tour is cancelled." She wrinkled her nose in disgust

"Oh Annie!" Bucky teases, "You have to, for me! I haven't heard your show yet!"

"you're not missing anything Buck..."

"You missed her costume, we matched." Steve joked

"That dress was the worst." she takes Steve's drink and takes a hefty sip

"Hey!"

"What?" she says, "You don't get drunk." Annie walks towards the Piano, Dum Dum and a few of the other Commando's started to cheer when they saw the infamous performer

" ! you gonna do a song we will back you up." Dum Dum jokes

"Just one song, and It's only because I am slightly buzzed."

"You took one sip of my drink." Steve teases

"I am a lightweight!" she counteracts, "Hit me with something fun." The familiar chords of Boogie Woogie bugle boy merge from the Piano. Bucky was watching quietly next to Steve, he loved how her hair bounced to the music.

" _He was a famous trumpet man From out Chicago way He had a boogie style That no one else could play He was the top man at his craft But then his number came up And he was gone with the draft He's in the army now Blowin' reveille He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B They made him blow a bugle For his Uncle Sam It really brought him down Because he couldn't jam The Captain seemed to understand Because the next day the Cap' Went out and drafted a band And now the company jumps When he plays reveille He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B A-toot a-toot A-toot diddle-ee-ada-toot."_

The music stopped on a high note where her pitch matched it perfectly. Annie would constantly belt out songs because she was really fond of music, but he never really heard her sing. Her voice was captivating, but then again she could be tone deaf and she would still be perfect.

"Annie Rodgers you can sing!" He didn't bother to hide his shock.

"Well yeah, so can you!" she giggled her face was flushed and her eyes looked shiny

"Not very well." He joked

"Seriously though, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Annie gets out of the piano seat leaning to the side and cracking her back.

"Wow, that was a lot of effort... I need a drink."

She walked to the bar

"Can I get a Vodka?" Annie asked

"Nope!" Bucky said, "You will regret that, just give her a water." The bartender nods in understanding,"You were amazing Annie." he couldn't contain the urge and gave her a hug, burying his hand in her hair.

"Thanks Buck." she was a little shocked at his reaction, even more so at how when he pulled away he was in her personal space, staring at her with a serious expression. She licked her lips effectively smudging her lipstick, causing Bucky's eyes to dilate and his Adam's apple to bob.

Both of their hearts were beating frantically and she felt woozy at the thought of Bucky kissing her, did she want it? Bucky was her best friend, but when he looked at her like that, her blood raced and her fingers itched to touch his bare skin.

Bucky closed his eyes and started to lean in, _Oh god He is actually going to do it!_ Annie quickly hopped out of the bar stool and Bucky felt his heart drop at her rejection.

"It's getting late, and I gotta find Peggy, I will see you tomorrow okay? I'm glad you're home...really." she pats his shoulder and nearly sprints out of the bar.

"What was that?" asks Steve

"I tried to kiss your sister." Bucky mumbles, he looks at Steve expecting him to be mad.

"I figured you would eventually, but if you break her heart you know I will kick your ass."

"I said I tried too...nothing happened."

"Remember when we were twelve, and you told me you were in love with my sister, and then later you told me you had changed your mind?" he nods, "Well, I didn't think much of it at the time because you loved every female in a skirt, but you like her again don't you?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." Bucky buries his face in his hands, and Steve pats him on the shoulder.

He looks at Annie's water glass, it was untouched except for the bit of red from her lipstick. He thought about her lips quivering moments before he tried to kiss her, and the way they curled when she smiled.

When he went to bed that night Annie's lips where in his dreams along with blonde curls and azure eyes.

AN: Sorry the ending sentence isn't very good... but I am so happy they reached the near kiss phase of their relationship!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Seirēn**

" **Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling**

 **From glen to glen, and down the mountain side.**

 **The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,**

 **It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.**

 **But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,**

 **Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,..."- The Ink Spots**

 **...oOo…**

Howard Stark was In desperate need of an assistant, organizing his cabinets alone would take several hours. Annie was okay with the work because she was desperately trying to distract herself from that near kiss with Bucky in the bar.

Howard was constantly talking. It was so much of a distraction she didn't even think of Bucky until he left to meet some officers. Annie was now alone with her thoughts.

 _James Barnes is my friend_ Annie thinks, _It would be awkward for Steve... and Bucky goes through women like a human drinks water, therefore I should not be attracted to him at all._

Annie knew it was all feeble thoughts, but she couldn't sort through them she was never more unsure in her life.

To her luck, Peggy and Howard walked in, Peggy holding a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

"I heard you sang last night." Peggy winked at me and Annie groaned and accepted the pain killers

"I barely had anything to drink" she insisted

"Did Miss. Liberty make a guest appearance last night?" Howard jokes

"Maybe" she mutters "Do you want be to check on Steve? He is coming in today to try on the shield right?"

"I told him last night, i will go and check on him."

"Of course you will." Peggy shoots her a look that sent daggers down her spine almost immediately she hears Peggy's voice.

"Captain! We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied." That didn't sound good

"Agent Carter, wait.!" Steve starts to run after Peggy and Howard sends me a look that says _Oh he is in deep trouble._

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all." Peggy spits at him venomously _, what the hell did he do? Annie_ thought

The two were now in the lab, Peggy was red at the ears and Steve looked very embarrassed. Taken into context she was guessing he was doing who the hell knows what with another woman.

"I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. Always wanted to be a soldier, and now you are. Just like all the rest."

"Well what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been...fondueing." Annie fights the urge to laugh and finally buts in, "Steve did you just say that?"

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women!" she was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Fondue's just cheese and bread, my friend." Howard pats his back

"really?" he asks

"Mrs. Barnes made it for us when we were spending Christmas with them." One year her mother was stuck at the factory during the holidays and they had Christmas dinner with Bucky instead.

He nods his head in understanding and then a deep blush is formed once he notices his mistake.

"The moment you think you know what's going on in… a woman's head. Is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment, is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." He tosses Steve the fabric she made last night, "Carbon polymer,Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although, Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife."I took the liberty of coming up with some options." Stark is rummaging around the lab , "Annie where is my…."

"What about this one?" Steve holds up our latest project, his new shield, a perfect circle that took all my geometry skills to the test.

"No, no that's just a prototype." I say, "I just finished shaping it."

"What's it made of?" he asked

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel, and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent." Stark pipes up

"How come it's not standard issue?" he weighs the shield in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship

"That's the rarest metal on Earth. What you're holding there. That's all we got." Annie tells him.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business." Peggy crosses her arms cold and distant still upset about earlier.

"I had some ideas for the uniform…" Howard says

"Whatever you want pal." Steve walks out of the room, giving Annie's arm a squeeze on the way out.

 **...oOo...**

She still hadn't talked to Bucky in the last two weeks. Captain America and the mighty Howling Commandos were preparing to take out the last known Hydra base and the buzz was that they were leaving soon.

Peggy, who seemed confident in the ordeal, had taken her spare time to invest in a side project with Howard. There goal was getting her together with Bucky.

"What's holding you back?" she asked that morning, "Because it's not attraction, so what is it?."

While Annie admitted to Peggy that she liked Bucky, she never told her why she was afraid to try a relationship

"Its so many things Peggy, but mainly it's because he only liked me after he found out I was , He saw potential in me when my hair was all curled and i was wearing your dress.!"

"That's just feeling sorry for yourself."Peggy says, "And you know that's not true because is is very much in love with you."

"But he never said that." Annie says, Peggy takes a deep breath and moves to sit on her cot.

"Actually he did, not to me of course...But to Steve."

"What when we were kids?" Annie laughs, "He told me about that, but I hardly trust a hormonal attraction from a twelve year old."

"After you left the bar Steve talked to Bucky about why you left in such a hurry… he told me, and I quote Steve 'Bucky said he never stopped loving Annie, and I believe him he always would look at her and was so keen on scaring every boy that ever liked her..'"

"Bucky did that?" she asks breathlessly her head whirled at this new information, but it still wouldn't mean he truthfully loved her. Bucky could be delusional, or confused, he spent months being a lab rat and he used her as a string between HYDRA's world and his own.

Yet her heart was telling her it was solid proof, and to go for it to trust the information.

Annie grabbed her suitcase,rummaging through the things she found her favorite picture of the three of them, It was there senior ditch day and they could only afford one coke and a box of popcorn. It Was her favorite photo, but Annie knew Bucky should have had it despite the situation, If he was going to wistfully look at there photo, she wanted it to be them, not Captain America and Miss. Liberty

"I gotta go!" She says

Annie was in her military skirt and blouse, in record time she slipped her jacket on. Annie sprinted to the jeep at the other end of the camp where she saw Steve start to load in his men into the car.

"Wait!" she threw her arms in the air like a banshee "Bucky!"

A few of the Commandos nudged him and gave him a dorky grin, the man (who's name she was forgetting..) That was hired to make the Howling Commandos' documentary started to film her.

"Annie?"Bucky looked at her frantically scanning her face, "Is everything alright?" she nods, and the proceeds to shake her head no

"What's the matter? are you hurt let me get you a nurse…"

"Bucky, for god's sake I am okay, I was talking about us!"she looks at Steve, "I will make this quick, I promise." he nods and gives her a joking wink.

"I was afraid to kiss you because I thought you only liked me as Miss. Liberty, this sexy, fearless, and flirty character, I didn't think you could possibly care for me, the factory girl anymore than a friend I thought you were delusional and in a phase and your feelings wehre superficial."

"They were never fake Annie, I meant every word."

"I know that now, but I am really sorry about how I handled it I was selfish in the last two weeks you could have died and that would have been how you would remembered me..."Bucky cuts her off

"Annie, are you going to give me one of these speeches every time you think I might die?"

She nods, and grips his hand, before she can think otherwise he places another hand on top of hers.

"I wanted to give you this" She hands him the photo, removing his hands to accept the gift, he grins at the sight of post serum Steve and frizzy haired girl.

"Thank you Annie." He meant it, She had found a photo that captured their friendship perfectly.

"If you insist on remembering me,...I want you to remember me like this okay? As Annie Rodgers not as the Burlesque pin-up girl."

"That's easy, she wasn't the girl I fell in love with."

Before she could even respond Bucky closed the distance between the two of them engulfed her lips in his own. She smelled like lilacs, but her lips tasted like cherries it was intoxicating, and he kissed her harder to see what else he could discover. His mouth moved quickly against hers, as if to make up for lost time.

 _If we weren't always fighting imagine what else we could have shared…_ He pushed the dirty thought away when her arm suddenly snaked up into his hair, while her other hand cupped his neck. Shivers ran down his back at the feeling of closeness. He was about to pick her up when….

"Down boy!" The Commandos, who were listening keenly gave a bunch of hoots and patted him on the back.

"Nice one sarg, but we got some Nazi's to gank." Dum Dum said, "I can't imagine what it's like to watch your sister kiss your best friend."

Annie blushed the brightest shade of red and Bucky shot daggers at the man for making such a crude comment.

Steve groaned and looked at the two, his childhood friend was lightly holding hands, with his sister the concept was not really something he was use to yet.

"Dum Dum, that's not making it any better,,." The men laughed and Annie helped Bucky into the Jeep, Still holding his fingers in her grasp and lightly kissed his palm lingering only a second too short for Bucky's taste.

"Come back to me Barnes." she said her voice steady but eyes full of tears.

"Always Annie." He quickly reaches to wipes a tear, but then the car started. missing her face by inches. Bucky kept direct eye contact with her as the jeep fades away, the last thing she saw before it turned behind the bend of the road was Bucky pulling out her photo, and giving it a kiss.

 **AN: I am sorry, but this is where it gets sad...Poor Bucky, Poor Annie...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about me not updating in the last two days, if you live in California you know about our freak weather, we are all recovering from a massive thunderstorm, it was so bad that my house (I Live on a hill about eight hundred feet from like where my school is.) was struck by lightning! I wasn't at home but it effectively fried all my systems and we had to get a new router! I made this chapter extra-long for you guys! This is the last segment in CA:TFA! Next up we got some HYDRA stuff, and then it's straight to the Avengers!**

 **Chapter Nine: Orpheus**

 ** _"_** ** _You couldn't sleep for the awful fright_**

 ** _That kept you up in bed last_**

 ** _But curious shape shift in the dark,_**

 ** _They vanish with the sunrise spark" -The Submarines_**

 **...oOo…**

Annie normally was worried sick every time the boys would head out, but Annie was glowing. Bucky had kissed her, Bucky said he loved her, and she thinks she may just love him too.

She was in the lab with Stark; he was frantically pulling his hair out as scribbled on graph paper.

"So if we power it with heat, the thermodynamics from the Halogen particles will be more sufficient."

"Speak English Stark." He shoots a glare at her

"What's the point? It's not like you actually are listening, your day dreaming about a certain Sargent.

Annie blushes, Bucky's very public gesture didn't miss the eyes of Peggy or Stark. Peggy insisted they were going to be married three months tops. She already called being the maid of honor, and Stark was going to convince Steve on letting him walk her down the aisle. While she insisted that Bucky wasn't popping the question anytime soon, it was the hypothetical scenario that had Stark working on his latest invention...Hovering platforms. He had his goal set for a floating wedding cake.

Annie knew he used similar technology at the Stark Expo, so she wasn't surprised when his latest invention failed.

"This is going to be my gift to the world! If I can just get the wires right!" he reaches inside the power grid, prodding at it with a screw driver."

"What do you say Rogers? Should I put a widget here, or a wing nut?" Annie inspected the craftsmen ship, but a different idea popped into her head.

"Why don't you use a gasket? Those are…" she reaches in his tool box, pulling out the spare part, "these rights? We put them in our cotton threading machines." Howard picks up the part and slowly inspects it.

"It will complete the circuit so the halogen particles will work alongside with the hydrogen gas! You are a brilliant Rogers, the smarter sibling no doubt!" She rolls her eyes at Howard.

"If you were to use this on a person, would they hover?"

"What makes you ask?" he puts of a pair of goggles and flicks on a blowtorch

"Well, we could use that right? It would be helpful with escape missions...that sort of thing."

"The gravity would be off; if they were to stand on the plate then it would break."

"What if you levitated the weight?" she asks, Howard stops working on his project and gives her a stern look.

"Are you the best engineer in the world?" Annie rolls her eyes, "That's what I thought."

"Well you have four limbs, last time I checked four was an even number."

"What are you talking about?" Stark was just keeping her engaged in conversation, like he always would.

"If you apply a disk on each hand, won't it support your weight more; four times the power, less strain individually."

"Wait that's not a bad idea…" Howard's eyes sparkled, "Why on earth would we want cakes to fly when we can make men fly like birds!" Howard snaps his fingers, "Well, if we want a man to fly then I would embed the plates in gloves, and some super stylish boots, it would be more practical."

"You may as well give them full body armor because it's really cold in the atmosphere, you could make it bullet proof too!"

"Annie Rogers, do you have a PhD that I don't know about?" She giggles

"Nope, just a master in common sense!"

"I will have to tell Bucky I can see the appeal, your the real deal Mrs. Liberty."

A fierce blush grows on her cheeks.

"Well, I like where this is going, but it needs a better name." Howard taps his chin, "How about Starkcraft? You know hovercraft? But with a…"

"Yeah, I got it…real original, but how many inventions have you named after yourself Mr. Egotistical Millionaire?"

"Well, all of them." Stark said, "Do you have any ideas wise cracker?"

"No, Starkcraft works for me."

"Wait, really?" he seemed surprised she was so adamant.

"It's better than Rogerscraft."

He was about to retort when Peggy came sprinting in the room, she had a crestfallen look on her face and couldn't meet her gaze. Annie was filled with this horrible feeling that something bad happened.

"They just got back Howard; I saw the jeep pulling in." Peggy sees me and her face falls into a grimace

"What is it Peg?" she swallows hard and stands straight and speaks in her military voice, one that she only used when to report bad news.

"Sergeant James Barnes was killed in action, I am so sorry Annie."

The whole world crashes around her, Annie can't breathe. There was some kind of mistake If he died she would feel it, she would know. Annie remembered a few weeks ago when Steve ran off and saved Bucky, he was reported to have been killed in action. But it turned out to be a big mistake, so this could very well be one too.

"There has to be some sort of mistake, did they...did they see him" she couldn't say die; it was too strange to think of.

"Steve saw the whole thing Annie." images of her brother filled her head, oh god her brother must be so upset.

"Is Steve okay?"

"Steve is okay, but he just lost his best friend…" That's all the confirmation she needed, Annie was sprinting down the halls, her head spinning and tears running down her face, everyone knew. They all moved to the walls trying to disappear in them as she broke down into violent sobs.

They didn't even get a chance to explore what had happened between them, All the memories between them felt wasted, if she wasn't so clueless… Annie could clearly picture the image Peggy painted for her last night, she would have married Bucky, and Steve would have done the same to Peggy. They would all live in Brooklyn and laugh about old war stories.

All these hopes and dreams she had where gone in an instant and Annie would make HYDRA take a bullet through the teeth for it, but first she needed to see her brother.

 **...oOo...**

Annie found Steve in a bar, she was a lot more composed than a few minutes ago, but her eyes were still red and she was wiping tears with her handkerchief.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Annie's voice was squeaky with her recent cries

"Not really Annie" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, "He fell out of the train, I could catch him... and he slipped out of my hands."

Annie closed her eyes and envisioned him holding on to Steve, His hands slipping from his grasp... Was he scared when he died? Was he in pain? So many questions that she would never know

"I don't blame you Steve, so don't blame yourself...Don't live with that guilt." She knew he would, no matter what she said.

"How could you not blame me?" he was near hysterics, "I am this apparent super solider who can punch submarines, and jump over fiery oblivion, but I can't lift up my brother."

"I don't blame you because you're not responsible for his death, HYDRA is." Steve looks at her and hands her his scotch, Annie looks at him quizzically.

"You sure you don't want this?"

"It will just go to waste, I can't get drunk remember?" she nods and nearly downs the glass, "Are we going to talk about what happened between you and Bucky?"

She shrugs into the glass tears forming for the thousandth time today.

"There is nothing to say, he is dead." Annie covers her mouth at her blunt remark, but Steve doesn't comment.

"I wasn't talking about the future Annie." she nods

"I know, I just…" She looked up trying to force the tears down in her eyes, Annie tried again "We talked at the bar that one night, and he told me a bunch of really personal stuff, and I don't know...I just fell for him."

"He tends to have that effect on people." He mutters

"Yeah, you know Peggy was dead set on being my maid of Honor at our future wedding." Steve looks back, shock evident on his face.

"Oh god no, I wasn't engaged to Bucky! Peggy was teasing me after he gave me that big goodbye… So she started to hypothetically plan our wedding out." she explained, "It was going to be in the spring." She downs the rest of the drink.

"Peggy is really observant, she asked me if you liked him the first time she met Bucky."

"Really?" It somehow didn't surprise me.

"She is really good for you Steve; you need to keep her around." Steve flushes and she grins because it's adorable to see a 6'1 men get worked up over a girl.

"We aren't really…" he trails off, god he was so inexperienced that he couldn't even say together Peggy and Steve weren't together…yet.  
"She told me she liked you, so don't be an idiot and screw it up."

"She really said that?"

I laugh, it sounded like we were school children

"Yes, she really did."

"He would have married you Annie." Steve said

"Yeah, sure Bucky the biggest flirt in the world would plan on settling down."

"You and I both know Bucky never tells girls he loves them, he reserved that for you Annie."

She felt tears well up again; sometimes Steve's pure heart was too good.

"Oh god, why am I not drunk yet." she winches once the hard alcohol hit her esophagus.

"You know I am going to kill him." Steve says, "I am going to make Schmidt pay, and then I won't stop until HYDRA is dead."

"I know you won't, and I am counting on it." Squeezing his hand Annie stands up and grabs her coat.

"Where are you going?" he asks, Annie spots Peggy in the corner of her eye, while I would hate to leave Steve like this, It may be better if she cheered him up, she was much too upset to make a difference.

"I am going back to camp." Steve stands up

"Let me walk you back." Annie shakes her head, which was still feeling fuzzy from the alcohol.

"No, I got it...its two blocks and I don't want to steal you away."

Peggy clears her throat

"Agent Carter." he nods at her

"Steve." she nods at her "Annie, how are you holding up?"

"Okay, but I need to sleep off my current buzz, See you at Camp Pegs." She looks at Steve, "I am going to get out your hair Steve, see you in the morning."

He nods and gives her a hug.

"See you tomorrow Annie."

 **...oOo…**

Steve got the location to The Red Skull's base, and he was shipping out in two hours. Annie was frantically oiling the new Stark weaponry while Howard was scuffing out the latest dent in Steve's Shield.

"You worried about Steve?" It was the first time Howard spoke to her in a week, which was saying something because the man never shut up.

"No, I'm not worried, Steve is going to be fine, and nothing fuels a man more than anger."

"Isn't anger the main reason that the Red Skull is... well red."

Annie shrugs and clips the safety on the gun

"That may be true, but HYDRA doesn't play nice, so we shouldn't either." her voice was cold and calculating.

"The war changes people, but don't let it change you." Howard warns, "You have to block that stuff out and focus on what's at hand."

"It's not like you understand, you don't have anyone to love."

As soon as the words came out she regretted them, how could she say something so cruel? It wasn't in her nature.

"Your right, for the most part doll."

"Oh god, forget that I ever said that!" Annie feels a deep pit in her stomach from guilt

"Don't sweat it; I just want to say your wrong." Annie looks up at him; he had a wistful look in his eyes, one she knew all too well. Bucky had the same look in his eyes when he drove off on that damn jeep. It was love, Howard Stark was in love.

"What's her name?" she asked softly

"Maria" he grins, "A great name to an even better dame."

"You're lucky Stark."

"Okay!" he says, breaking the moment in a very big fashion, "Enough of that around here, let's get these guns to the boys."

Annie and Howard walk towards the front of the camp, was it crazy to think that two weeks ago she was running down the same path to confess her feelings to Bucky.

Now she was arming men to avenge his death, to avenge all the other men who died in the hands of the inhumane terrorist group.

She stood next to Steve packing the guns in his holster and handing him a pack of shells.

"I know you prefer punching them in the face, but you never know when you need a gun."

Annie straightens his suit and then clips the clasp on his mask.

"Annie, I am going to be fine." he says, "I won't die with his hands covered in Buck's blood I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Annie..." She cuts him off

"No I am serious Steve, you won't ever quit, and in the end your heroism is going to be the death of you."

"I…"he stops to pause, "I can't promise I will come back, but I swear I won't go down without a fight."

With tears in her eyes she gives him a last hug, inhaling his clean scent and the way his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You know Mom was right."

Steve looks at her quizzically

"She always told me that your heart was so big and strong, and that it made you a warrior in a 90 pound body. Your heart is going to tell you what to do Steve, and you better listen to it because it's what you got against HYDRA."

"Thanks for everything Annie, I love you."

She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiled

"I love you too Steve."

Leaving on a good note he jumps into the jeep, several more following them, Annie even saw Peggy wave at her while sitting next to a frowning Phillips.

"I say!" Howard wraps an arm around her shoulder, "We go to the lab and then call it a night."

"It sounds like a plan boss."

 **...oOo...**

"Electromagnets!" Howard Stark had moved on from using Hydrogen gas, he was certain the answer lied in the batteries he placed in her hands.

"Okay, what do you want me to do with this?"

Howard pulls out a blueprint, scribbled on the top was ARC REACTOR.

"What's this?"

"It's the future for Starkcraft, actually ditch that plan all together because here is your answer!" He pulls a blueprint from his back pocket "The Arc Reactor, it will be able to power something like your garment factory for fifty years without maintenance."

"How did you go from hover technology to that?" she asked, "Flying men sounded cooler."

"This is more practical, trust me." He gave her a blue print

"Seriously, read it, memorize it, and sleep with it next to your pillow. We are making the prototype tomorrow."

"Okay perfect." Annie said, "Now that we got that settled, tell me about Maria."

Howard looks at her skeptically and brushes his hair back, looking everywhere but at her.

"What's to know?"

Annie shrugs and pulls out his secret stash of vodka

"I don't know a thing about her, but isn't that what down time in the war is about? Talking about your sweetheart at home?"

"I guess it is Annie, well I met her completely by accident…"

 **...oOo…**

Annie was intoxicated for the second night in a row; she was going to have the worst hangover in the world.

She now was in front of her tent, and she instantly felt the wrongness of it, the flap wasn't tied down, and Peggy never forgot.

Grabbing her gun from her purse she slid the safety off with ease, she didn't have a great shot, but she could hit his shoulder or something and then scream for help.

Opening the tent slowly with a new found encouragement only alcohol can provide. She searched for her matches to light the kerosene lamp.

Suddenly she felt a whisper of a breath against her neck and the cool metal of a knife on her throat. She reached for her gun but before she could fire it was ripped from her hands, her attacker kicking it out of reach.

Annie made all the mental notes of her attacker. He was in his twenties; He had short brown hair, and grey eyes. What stood out the most was his HYDRA uniform.

"Miss. Liberty, it brings me great honor to be in your presence." He was defiantly German.

Annie filled her lungs up with a scream, but he effectively knocked her down with a blow to the jaw.

"Normally an agent of HYDRA would rupture your vocal chords, but in your case I think breaking your jaw would be a fair compromise, considering your talents in musical entertainment."

"What do you want?" her jaw ached, and her words where slurred with the blood filling her mouth.

"We want you Miss. Rogers; you have been selected to be an offensive asset to us."

"What makes you think I will go with you? You killed my best friend, and moment my brother gets back, you are not going to have anyone to report to… HYDRA will fail to exist."

"We have a plan for Captain Rogers, but it doesn't involve you."

Annie used her energy to spits in the agent's face, her crimson blood hitting him on the cheek.

"You little bitch." he slams her head against the cot.

"You can take me, but I won't stop fighting, and I swear to god they won't stop looking for me either."

"You may think that now, but by the time we are done with you, you won't be able to tell the difference from the blood of your enemies to the blood of your own kin."

He then lifts her shoulders up and slams her head against the ground, she heard her skull crack and felt her vision slip, engulfing her into darkness.

Before she slipped away the agent said one more thing, it was in German, but it would stick with her forever

"Willkommen in Hydra Sirene."

 **AN: Thank you so much to who so kindly pointed out I was spelling Rogers wrong…My cousin's last name is Rodgers with a D, old habits die hard! I promise I will edit my previous chapters and fix that!**

 **German translation: Welcome to Hydra Siren**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am not fluent in Russian what so ever so please be kind. I provided translations (Via Google translate, but I know I missed a few in the AN at the end of this chapter let me know if you are confused.**

 **Chapter Ten: Resurrection**

 ** _"_** ** _We'll meet again,_**

 ** _Don't know where, don't know when,_**

 ** _But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._**

 ** _Keep smiling through,_**

 ** _Just like you always do,_**

 ** _Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away._**

 ** _So will you please say hello,_**

 ** _To the folks that I know,_**

 ** _Tell them I won't be long, (I won't be long)_**

 ** _They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go_**

 ** _I was singing this song." - Vera Lynn_**

 **...oOo…**

Annie Rogers thought nothing could beat the pain of breaking her arm. She was climbing a tree with Bucky, and placed her foot on the wrong branch, Next thing she knew Annie was wearing a sling for three months

That pain was nothing like this.

The moment she woke up she heard voices, all speaking at once, none of it made sense but she recognized the voice of her attacker.

"Она будет бесчеловечно!"

Annie knew the last word, she didn't know how, but she did It was a word that made her squirm against the chair as they placed restraints on her wrists.

 _Inhuman_ that was the word; they were making her inhuman…

She thought of the day Steve got all buff, Annie was still working for Phillips back then, and he told Annie she could be an asset to Project Rebirth because of her shared genetics with Steve.

Oh my god they were going to give her whatever they gave Steve.

All she could see was the blind white light on her face, she didn't even notice a cold hand force a mouth guard in her mouth. There was the cold wipe of an antiseptic wipe, she tried to move her arm, but it was a feeble attempt, she was completely useless.

Annie felt a needle in her arm, but the short puncture was nothing compared to the warmth. At first it was relaxing, it reminded her of a warm summer day with Steve and Bucky at the beach. Suddenly it got much hotter like touching your curling iron when it's on; the heat was enough to make her scream. Annie felt it move up her arms, and across her chest as it rose to her esophagus engulfing her neck, she could smell burning flesh, and she knew it was her own.

"Сирена спит сейчас, но , когда она awkens она будет сильнее, чем когда-либо!"

Annie wanted to ask him what he said, she wanted to know what he did to her, her neck was on fire, and after the pain died, she could feel an afterglow a sort of warmth that was an effect of whatever they gave her.

It was like being in the sun, she noticed it but it wasn't hard to ignore.

The feeling wasn't natural and she knew it.

 _"_ _Бесчеловечный_ _"_

That's what she was now, inhuman.

 **...oOo…**

Peggy Carter never cried, but today was her one exception. Much like Annie her love life ended very similar with Steve as it had with Annie and Bucky.

She kissed him goodbye, and never saw his face again.

The very thought of Steve's adorable little sister made her heart wrench even more, The moment they got back to base Howard was in a panic, apparently a HYDRA agent captured her in her sleep.

Howard felt guilty, so guilty she knew he was getting a team to find her. Peggy was worried that if they did, how she was supposed to tell her that she lost her brother too.

He made her swear the two would look after each other after the war, and she meant it too, Annie was a friend, she was loyal, sweet and compassionate. Of course she would keep in contact with the one female she actually trusted.

But then she got back, and she was gone, Annie never finding the fate of her brother and Steve never finding out about his sister's capture. It was so messed up and only something as dumb as the war could create such a messed up, twisted situation.

Her tears were stilled when she heard Howard sit across from her, on Annie's cot.

"They found a trail that leads into the border of Moscow, I am getting a team ready and we are leaving in four hours, are you in Agent Carter?"

"What's the point?" she mumbled

"Excuse me?" Howard looks shocked, "What's the point? The point is your friend and my amazing assistant is in HYDRA's clutches and we can't lose her. Steve wouldn't have stood for it."

"She is got to be in Moscow by now; surely they are torturing her or maybe killing her for sport. She is going to be in a world where Steve isn't around I don't think it's worth it."

"Doll, that's the heartbreak speaking, if you listened to it from a rational mind, then you are basically saying you want to leave your friend in HYDRA's clutches."

"That's not what I meant at all!" Peggy was blubbering and she felt so embarrassed, she was normally much more composed than this.

"I know that's not what you really mean, but we got a good chance, and I can't leave her behind, not after the kindness she showed us all."

"What are you talking about Stark?"

"Nothing, she is just a really good listener."

 **...oOo…**

The next stage is the best part Miss. Rogers, because it is so beautiful to watch the mind break."

It was her attacker again, he was speaking in English and that meant he wanted her to listen to his conversation. Annie licks her lips and croaks,

"Кто ты? что ты делаешь? пожалуйста остановись."

But it wasn't English, It was Russian, she was speaking his tongue and she wasn't fluent in Russian.

"It is already working, you can now fluently speak all languages on earth, even sign language, and we cannot exclude the Deaf."

Annie had no idea if he was speaking English or Russian.

"Please!" she said, "Whatever you are doing stop!"

But, instead it came out like "Пожалуйста, что когда-либо вы делаете остановку!"

Then, the most remarkable thing happened. Her attacker stopped what he was doing, His face emotionless as he began to undo her bindings.

"Whatever pleases you Siren."

Why the hell would he call her that?

"You are letting me go? I don't understand. "Annie's head was hurting; she was trying to focus on what she was saying and in what dialect.

"Do you want to stay?"

"Absolutely not!" Annie mutters

"Then leave, but we will find you little Siren and once we do, your life and memories will belong to HYDRA."

Her attacker's face was contorted in pain, she figured out he was trying to move towards her, but it was like a barrier was separating the two, and he couldn't touch her.

"You are HYDRA's biggest achievement Siren, next to our asset of course. Do you ever wonder why I call you that Annie?"

"I don't want to know, you're sick and you tortured me." Annie turns to leave

"Because we saw you Miss. Liberty and we wanted you, I more than anyone else. You sang to every state and brought men and woman happiness with your gift. We simply took what you had to offer and made it so you create order. It is why I have to obey you Siren, because my work was so quick and efficient that you are controlling me as we speak." It was hard to believe, but it made sense, why else would he let her go, this man was loyal to HYDRA.

"So you made me a monster, you took my gift and you made it ugly."

"That is the more negative way to look at it, or one would say I brought you a gift that can bring peace and order to the world." He wipes his brow "Of course we had to get rid of your brother first."

"Steve?" she says, "What did you do with him?"

He chuckles

"I am so proud of you; I am forced to answer you. I will warn you don't want the answer."

"Tell me!" Annie screamed, "What did you do? Where is he?"

"You were right Siren; it was his heroism that killed him. He died with the Red Skull, a true hero he was."

"No, you're lying." Annie was in hysterics, "He can't die... He is Captain America."

"I am sorry Siren, but it is the truth your brother lays in the bottom of the British channel. There is nothing you can do. You won't even make it out of this base...and then when we catch you..."

Annie had enough, she sprinted out of the door, but she didn't think to order her attacker to stall the alarms. She heard him shout,

"She is out! The Siren is activated, prepare for cryo!"

Annie had no idea what that was, but she heard the sounds of the men stomping down the halls.

Bursting out in a sprint, Annie noticed she was in nothing but a hospital gown and all the men were getting a nice look at her exposed back. But when you are running on foot from HYDRA soldiers, you don't put modesty on your list of important things to worry about.

"Secure Gate 4!" the voice booms over the speakers.

"No!" she screamed

Running faster than before Annie knew if she didn't get out of HYDRA something else could get her, Exposure, or a wild Animal.

"Open up the gates!"

Her gift didn't seem to be working.

"I said open them!" The men all had on ear plugs, effectively blocking her voice out.

"God damn it!" Annie tried to duck behind the men, but not before a man grabbed her firmly by the waist,

With the grace of a skilled fighter she kicked the man in the nose, upon contact his nose made a startling crack and he let her go. The second man approached her from the back, reaching for her neck. She ducked and he went soaring over her.

Annie was about to Take out the third man when she heard a charge of static, and then a stinging pain running through her body. It reminded her of the time she got electrocuted by a machine at the factory. Annie rose to her feet, but her kicks were sloppy and her punches missed. She started to run before passing out in the soldier's arms completely

 **...oOo…**

Howard Stark and Peggy Carter hot wired a HYDRA jeep and where exactly three miles outside of Moscow, in her jeep, all the Howling commandos were squished together, a long look on their face.

Many felt that this was becoming a ghost hunt; it wouldn't be surprising considering it was their third dead end.

"It is different this time, we got Intel on them moving a package to Moscow, we can ambush the truck and even if Annie isn't there we are taking out some stray HYDRA forces."

"We are all a little down Stark we are in bloody Moscow." Dum Dum complained.

"Well just outside of it, I am detecting heat signatures from three bodies." Peggy looked at Howard's Thermal detector.

"Let's get ready boys." Stark says

Quickly switching seats with Peggy she pulls her pistol out, positioning it next to the closed window.

"On my count boys," She calls, "One, Two, And Three!"

Peggy opens the windows and places four bullets in each tire; the jeep comes to a halt.

They heard several screams.

"They are approaching us Stark, are you sure this will work?"

"Not a doubt in my mind, now back away from the window Agent Carter, unless you want to scar that pretty face of yours."

She quickly scoots towards him ducking her head and covering her neck.

The Agents fired in all the windows, trying to force the jeep open, quickly Dum Dum assembled the latest Stark weaponry, it was a missile launcher, and Stark named it Miss. Liberty.

"Is she ready?" Stark says

"As she will ever be!" He aims it towards the window, "This one is for the Captain."

The windows shatter and Dum Dum doesn't hesitate. Launching the weapon, the massive explosive hits the agents and instantly kills them. The shell of the jeep they were in exploded, the impact toppling it to its side.

"Is everyone okay?" Peggy asked

"Yeah Carter get us out of here."

Peggy kicks open the door and lets out a sigh at the fresh air, just like Howard planned it the short range missile killed their targets leaving the HYDRA van untouched.

The one she stole however was completely shattered.

"That gun has one hell of a kick." Peggy commented

"Yeah, she does." Howard runs towards the truck, "Let's see what we got here."

Dum Dum hits the lock off with a handgun, and Howard opens up the truck.

A gust of cold air greets him and he frowns in shock, it was like the inside to an ice cream truck.

He stepped inside; glad he had his winter coat on. There was only one object inside and it was a tube long enough for him to fit in it, it reminded him of a coffin.

It was made out of a material foreign to him Clear and resilient like plastic, but tough like glass.

He lifted the plate cover, inside it was a girl. Her blonde hair splayed out in familiar waves; she had an agile nose that was coated in ice. The only color to her was the ugly scar that wrapped around her neck and stopped behind her ears.

It took him a minute to recognize her, she was missing her muddy stockings, but it was Annie.

"Oh my god, what did they do to her?" Peggy's voice was in shock, "Howard is she still alive?"

He grabs the thermo detector from Peggy, Annie was alive she radiated heat, but at a lower temperature than normal.

"She is alive, but this is unlike anything I have ever seen. If we were to...thaw her out, I have no way of knowing the extent of her physical injuries including how the hell she got that!" He points to the scar on her neck.

"Well Stark, first things first we need to follow the plan just like before. Drive her out of Moscow. Then we will hit the first plane to New York where we will get the best doctors and…"

"No, I don't want her getting involved with the SSR. We need to give her a clean slate, she deserve that much. If she is in the system they will treat her like a lab rat, look what Phillips was willing to do with Steve."

"Look, that is a valid point, but we need to get out of here first…understood?" He nods

"Understood, Agent Carter."

 **Translations (According to google.)**

 **Она будет бесчеловечных** **: She will be inhuman**

 **Кто ты? что ты делаешь? пожалуйста остановись** **: Who are you what are you doing**

 **Пожалуйста, что когда-либо вы делаете остановку** **Please whatever you are doing stop**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I promise this is the last chapter without Bucky! I am literally going to cover the Avengers in one chapter but that is mainly because this is a Captain America story not an avengers fic.**

The SSR was demolished, in its wake was a new organization, one they called SHIELD. Peggy and Howard agreed with one thing. There secret mission had to remain secret, Annie Rodgers was nothing but a memory for the time being.

"This all seems a little extreme Peg, why don't you just report her dead?" Peggy had reluctantly let Howard take Annie to New York where he was going use his own resources to thaw her out. "If she is dead there is no one to look for."

"Yes but if we say she is alive in the UK then they are going to go on a wild goose chase to find her, they may even become sloppy and we can draw them out."

Howard took the file reluctantly. Inside there was a profile

 **ANNIE MARIE ROGERS**

 **Born July 12, 1920 Brooklyn New York**

 **SSR assistant and PA to HOWARD STARK**

 **During the war ANNIE M. ROGERS worked with SENATOR BRANT on the Captain America tour with STEVEN GRANT ROGERS.**

 **ANNIE M. ROGERS was captured by HYDRA forces on September 5, 1944. ANNIE M. RODGERS was revived on September 12, 1944 by AGENT PEGGY CARTER and HOWARD STARK. ANNIE M. ROGERS now lives in London England.**

The rest of the file had useless addresses to her "apartment' in London as well as phony contact information as well.

"This will work." Howard says, "Print it."

"Did you make any progress?"

"No, but I am making progress."

 **...oOo…**

Tony Stark was not very trusting, maybe it was his aloof father, or the fact that despite how hard he tries, money isn't buying him happiness. Either way he was now downloading and encrypting every bit of information SHIELD was hiding from them.

Two things popped up, the first was a file called PHASE 2, while that looked extremely interesting, the second file peaked his interest. MISS. LIBERTY: ANNIE ROGERS.

Tony was on a helicarrier with one Roger, and he was an uptight 97 year old virgin. While he didn't agree with Howard's approval of the super soldier, He remembers his father talking about his sister. Annie Rogers was the sister to good old Captain America; she was his opening act for his little propaganda spread. After Rogers went under ice, she moved to London to stay isolated from any U.S affairs. Annie Rogers died in 2006. It seemed such a logical and natural story, so why would SHIELD have a whole file on Steve's Sister?

 **ANNIE MARIE ROGERS was captured by HYDRA forces and believed to have been returned to the SSR, however recent events have shown she never reached her retirement place in London. AGENT PEGGY CARTER and HOWARD STARK founders of SHIELD ordered a rescue mission for ANNIE M. RODGERS three days after her initial kidnapping, however we could not confirm this, Because of the mental health of AGENT PEGGY CARTER and the death of her late co-founder HOWARD STARK.**

That got his attention; never in a million years did he think his father was somehow involved in this.

According to this file in 2010 a man went grave digging in hopes of stealing mementos that are buried with the dead. He unburied Annie's grave and found an empty casket, the only thing inside was her hair ribbons.

Annie Rogers was never buried; she was never seen after September 12th, 1944. It was obvious someone set up the whole story of her life post WWII.

Tony was scanning for what SHIELD found on the case but a red captioned word stuck out to him

 **PROJECT: LIBERTY**

He knew that project; it was one his father worked on for years. He never knew what it was...in fact, he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't working on it.

He was about to read more, when his favorite one eyed director came storming in,

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury booms, Bruce shrinks into a corner.

"I was actually wondering the same thing, you know finding out you woke up from a 70 year nap can be hard you don't know who to trust, and when the people you think are here to help you lie to your face… They tend to be less fortunate."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract"

"You're avoiding my statement." He points out

"We have no information on Annie Rogers, all we have is PROJECT: LIBERTY, and we don't know what that even is. Agent Carter is much too gone to get any help from her, and we basically know nothing. If we were to tell Steve we can't locate her body, he would drop everything and search for her. We are not looking for a live person here, and we are looking for a body."

"Okay, you got it Fury, I will keep my trap shut but the moment this is over I am telling him. This is why no one likes you, your secrets have secrets." he looks at his computer switching to a different file. "By the way what is PHASE 2?"

As if on cue the infamous Captain America came in, dropping a weapon on his desk.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons, sorry computer was moving a little too slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony turns the computer to face Steve, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit". Steve spits.

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Bruce looks at her, clearly upset.

"Did you know about this?"

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" he sneers at her

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

While everyone fought Tony thought about what Fury said, they had more important matters at hand but while he chose to keep quiet about his knowledge on PROJECT: LIBERTY he couldn't help but think of one thing he overheard several years ago…

 _"_ _Yes, I know...Look based on these tests Liberty is advanced like her genetic code is abnormal."_

Her genetic code

Her, as in Annie Rogers

Project Liberty wasn't a weapon; it was shorthand for The Darling Miss. Liberty.

"Stark?" Steve says, "Are you even listening?"

"No I am not, you know why?" everyone waits for his answer, "Because I got a thing."

"You have a what?" Fury says, clearly annoyed

He runs out of the lab, passing by the weapons room which inside he had his suit, conventionality locked up in a travel sized format.

"JARVIS activate theta protocol one!" his suit started to whir on command; he quickly changed and found an emergency exit.

"Stark, where are you going?" Natasha's voice was still distant in the halls

"I am going out honey, watch the kids."

"God damn it!" She cursed as he jumped out the door.

 **...oOo…**

"JARVIS run all data on PROJECT: LIBERTY."

"There is only one thing, and it is a video message recorded by Howard Stark."

"He tends to do that, play it."

On the corner of his vision he saw his father; standing next to him looked something like a glass coffin.

"Tony if you are watching this then it means I was unsuccessful and that I am dead. This is the one secret I swore to Agent Carter I would take to my grave. Behind me is the casket of Annie Rogers, she was the sister to Steve Rogers a longtime friend of mine as you know. I made a promise the day I found her like this that I would find a way to bring her back, because she is in fact, alive but in a constant frozen state. However the only things I could find out about her is that whatever HYDRA did to her, she is enhanced past normal limitations, if I am guessing correctly HYDRA enhanced her vocal box. Also her brain cells are sharper too, almost like she got inhumanly intelligent. My technology may not be enough for her, but I hope in your day it can be. In this video is embedded her location and all my research. The choice is yours."

"Sir, would you like the location of where Annie Rogers is?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?"

 **...oOo…**

Her father gave his Ice Princess the royal treatment, hidden in the forests of Virginia was an old cabin, the inside completely made of Steel, and it was negative 30 degrees inside, enough to keep her in the same state of suspended animation.

"Is she still alive?" he asked

"Yes Sir."

"Let's put that too the test." Tony powers up his hands

"Wait sir! Not In here, she needs to thaw out over an extended period of time. Change like that would shock her immune system."

"Good point, I am going to drop her off at the tower where…"

He paused, finally stepping close enough to view her face.

She looked like marble, her skin completely white and lips blue, but he could see the similar features in Steve, the long nose and round eyes...He was betting they were also blue. He looked at her neck not being able to contain his shock.

She had an ugly red scar that stretched from behind her ears to across her other ear, It unlike the rest of her body was red with circulation.

"Jarvis, what can you tell me about that scar?"

"All I can see sir, Is that it is a burn mark, It appears to be in the same shape as a neck restraint."

"But that doesn't explain why it is red; she has been frozen solid for nearly 97 years."

"That sir, I don't know."

"Act now, questions later then." Tony picked up the coffin, surprised at the lightness of it.

 **...oOo…**

He was halfway to New York when he got an incoming call from Natasha.

"Accept." He says

"Tony, where the hell are you? You just left in the middle of a mid-life-crisis, so let me give you the rundown. Banner turned into the Hulk, and nearly killed me our engines started to fail so the mighty god of thunder and Steve had to kick start it again. Then Loki tricked him and escaped, maybe it will interest you if you knew that he is planning this attack from your roof top!"

"While that sounds like a lot of fun, I happen to be carrying Steve Rodgers very much alive sister. Turns out good old Dad had him the whole time!"

"And here I thought I was surprising you." she pauses "Is she okay? Is she conscious?"

"Oh I forgot to mention the part where she was cryogenically frozen and my Father spent his whole life trying to thaw her out." Tony hears a loud pop and Natasha curses

"Look, we need you on the field, put her someplace safe...New York is falling apart."

"When is it not… Look I am almost at the tower from there I will lock her up with the suits cover for me?"

"No, Tony did you listen…" He hung up on her, once the white Stark lettering came to view.

Landing on his launch pad he notices the disarray, there was someone pacing in his penthouse… It was Loki. So that's what Nat was trying to warn him about...

The Asgardian looked surprised none the less to see him carrying a glass casket, the god having no idea what it contained.

"Did you bring me a present?" he asks, "Please tell me you're going to appeal  
to my humanity, I love it when they do that."

"No I was actually planning on threatening you."

"With whatever is in that?" he asks, "a glass casket."

"The casket is none of your concern, this wasn't part of the plan I just had a side job."

The Asgardian cocks his eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Not telling, keep your nose out of other people's business, look I'm in my suit, I got a package, so give me a minute make yourself at home."

"That is not happening Tony Stark." Loki raised his Specter; a faint blue aura giving off it shook the tower violently, causing him to drop the casket. Running to check for any damage Annie seemed fine, only to have a stray hair covering her waxy lips.

"Okay, drink it in because it is all you're getting."

"Frozen, like the Captain." He inspects her face

"You say she is nothing, but I think otherwise, the question I want to know is why you are dead set on retrieving her while your team has suffered casualties.

"Casualties?" he growled

"Yes, the one you called Phil Coulson?"

"Oh you son of a bitch!"

"Indeed I am, so let's make this quick Man Of Iron who is she?"

"Annie Rogers, the sister to Captain America."

"Is she?" He muses, "That explains the ice, and I can see the resemblance unfortunate about the scar though."

"What do you know about the scar?"

"Everyone gifted has one, a flaw or imperfection. Thor had his arrogance, I turn blue, and Miss. Rogers here she has an ugly scar."

"Okay, so she is gifted?"

"Yes, I can feel her aura, and I want it."

"No, I am threatening you here, remember that!" Loki scoffs at him and raises the specter shining its blue light on Annie the casket started to sizzle like water on a hot frying pan, the glass melting, and her cheeks glowing. Tony desperately knew if he stopped him the exposure could kill her.

He stops and looks at the casket, in its place was a girl laying in melted frost. She was dressed in a plain grey dress, that was appropriate for the era but made of stiff cotton, and her feet were bare.

"You know Stark, she is rather pretty, and maybe when this is over I will make her my queen."

"That won't happen because last time I checked we have your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony quickly adds "And the Captain especially with you proposing to marry his sister against her will. Steve is from the 40's a really different time period. You actually respected woman back then."

"Your cunning words mean nothing, you are too afraid to attack me because of the girl, why do you care so much you never met her."

"Because my father said she was a good woman, I am taking his word for that."

"Ah yes, your father the drunk, who was never around."

"This is true, but I am not changing my mind reindeer guy. You won't harm her, did you ever consider that what they did to her could make her superior to you? What's your plan then?"

"She won't be no one is better at magic than me."

"Well it's not magic it's science and it wins every time."

"We shall see about that."

Annie started to cough and stir

"The moment she awakes I am putting her under my control."

He had other ideas, raising his palm without a thought he says

"You also managed to piss one more person off...his name was Phil." Tony blasts the god away; he hits the bar and is promptly passed out.

"Demigod my…"

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ!" Tony bawks at her, she was standing up without a care in the world. "I am in a dream… I am dreaming!"

Just to make matters worse JARVIS kicks in.

"Miss. Rogers I am sensing a panic attack, the recommended procedure is to take deep breaths follow my count 1, 2…"

"What on earth!"

"JARVIS not now!"

"Of course sir."

"Annie right?" he says carefully

She spins her head to see Tony, still in his suit, of course that would scare her. Instead she a look of relief crosses her face.

"Howard?" she says, "The arch reactor?"

"No, I am not Howard." he clasps off his face plate a look of utter confusion crossing her face.

"But you look like him, but…"

"I am his son."

"That is impossible you are the same age as he was…"

"Annie, I know you are having a hard time but you have been asleep for nearly 70 years."

"I what?" she squeaks, "Maria!" she blurts

"What?"

"Did he marry Maria?"

"Yes, she was my Mom."

"I only saw a picture of her, but you have her eyes." she frowns, "Oh golly, how weird I remember seeing a picture of your mother nearly 70 years ago."

"You are taking this rather well." He commented

"Well, the things that have happened to me recently...I mean back then…"

"What things Annie, if you can help us we can use all the help we can get."

"Why what's wrong?"

As briefly as he could he explained Loki, and the attack on New York, he excluded the part about her brother he felt she wouldn't listen to another word he said if he brought up Steve.

"Well, I am going to stop questioning it Mr. Stark so I ask you to do the same."

"What?" he says, "No questions?"

"For now, you said New York was about to fall apart?"

He nods

"When I was serving in the war, I was captured by HYDRA. They saw the propaganda spread me and my brother started." She paused a lump in her throat forming at the thought of Steve.

"Anyways, HYDRA injected me with a serum that enhanced my vocal chords, it made me stronger too, when I tried to escape I took out four soldiers, but I couldn't use my gift because they had on strange earmuffs… Anyways it gave me the power to force men to comply with my orders, against my will. I can also do it in any language."

"One question Annie." she nods, "Can you really control it? Are you ready to do this?"

She sort of shrugs

"I can't believe I am saying this, but yes."

"Okay Rogers, first up we need to get rid of this guy." Annie looks at the unconscious man.

"Who is he?"

"Loki"

"The one you told me was a god?"

"The very one."

"I don't know if it will work on him...he isn't human."

"If it doesn't, then I knock him out again." He reaches into a compartment in his suit, pulling out some bath salts. Loki inhales his eyes snapping awake immediately.

"My queen awakens." He grins

"You're what?" she snaps at him

"Oh she is feisty, I like you." Annie clears her throat, her voice growing more demanding.

"You will take this rope by your feet and you will tie yourself to this bar, then you will refrain from using any magic unless I tell you so, understood?"

Loki's eyes widen as he reaches for the rope, tying himself as she instructed.

"What in the devil did you do?"

"Science Bitch" Tony says as he wraps an arm around Annie

"That was perfect now we got to stop a huge portal then we are good."

"a what?"

"No questions remember."

 **...oOo…**

Annie Rogers understood the situation once outside. Zipping towards them in every direction Annie saw aliens.

She was having a really hard time processing all of this.

She still couldn't process what happened to her, having her new gift then they throw aliens into the mix?.

"Do they speak English?" she asked Tony Stark

"I have no idea, but they are going to wait for orders once they find out what happened to Loki.

Tony was now on the roof of the building she woke up in.

There a man, in his early forties was gasping in shock; guilt was evident on all of his features.

"It might be able to close the portal." he tells a woman.

.

"Nat, is the Doctor still all wonky in the head?"

"No Tony he isn't" She turns around, her mouth agape

"Is that Annie Rogers?" she asks Tony

"In the flesh." she says, "I'm glad I left an impression."

"Does Steve know?"

"Steve!" Annie squeaks, "He is alive?" she looks over the edge of the building, like he was behind her.

"No Nat, She was a little busy defrosting."

"Where is my brother?" she demanded

"Look Annie, now is not the time we are in the middle of a war…"

"I was always in the middle of a war." She reminded him, "Now I am not asking again, where the hell is Steve? Tell me!"

"Steve is fighting, like he always is in his cute little costume." Natasha's eyes widen and she covers her mouth

"I wasn't going to say that."

"That's Annie." Tony said, "She has the ability to force you to do anything."

Her eyes light up in recognition

"That could be useful; I just found out we can close the portal with Loki's Scepter."

"I have a better Idea." Annie pipes up, "I can order the Army to go back into the portal and never return."

"Wait, you can do that?" Natasha was sizing her up, and it made Annie feel uncomfortable.

"I can speak every language, so that includes whatever this is."

The woman looks at her strangely then nods, pressing her ear she started talking

"Rogers, get to the top of Stark Towers, there is something you need to see."

Oh my god was that her brother?

"I know you're busy, but trust me this is going to change everything."

"Okay Annie, slight change in plans. Stark is going to capture one of these bastards and you are going to have a nice chat."

Tony gave Natasha a salute and blasted into the sky, he swooped down grabbing the first soldier he saw. He let out a string of curses.

"Set me down Man of Iron!"

"What is he saying?" Natasha asks, "He sounds like a screaming girl."

Annie waited for him to say something smart, but she realized the alien didn't understand English.

"Soldier, how nice of you to join me, you will have to forgive Tony Stark, he is only doing what he is asked."

The horrendous creature looks up at her

"You speak my tongue?" he frowns "Impossible."

"I speak all tongues, so that include yours. The Avengers have you beat, and your leader is tied up to a chair do you wonder why you have not received orders?"

"I only need one, and it is to exterminate your pathetic human race." He raised his claws at her about to strike; Natasha aims her gun at him.

"You will not strike me." Anger flashes in her eyes, the soldier looks in awe as he tries to swing at her, but misses her completely.

"I never miss; I am trained to never miss." He hisses

"You come from a society built on commands, so I am giving you one last one. Go to your ship and order your men to go home."

"That is impossible I don't hold that authority."

"Then lie, say the Avengers are dead and Loki ordered you to go back, he wants to rule earth alone without your patrol."

The Soldiers face grimaces in pain as he tries to attack her, but it was like she was untouchable.

"You are forcing me to do this you vile human scum!" his feet were betraying him as he started to walk towards his transportation.

"It's Siren to you soldier."

Annie watched as he picked up a small looking square device and screeched into it, he then flew right back into the portal."

It took a few minutes but then slowly the whole army started to retreat, one by one.

"Oh my god, you did it." Tony says

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Can you speak every language?"

Annie shrugs

"As far as I know"

"Then when this is all over we can have you improve JARVIS' dialect chart and we can…"

"Why is the army retreating did Thor get through to Loki?" Annie froze at the sound of that voice. It was the same voice as…

"Steve" Natasha warned, "Brace yourself for this one okay?"

Whipping around at the sound of his name, Annie's eyes widen at the sight of him, his lip was split and he was in his Captain America costume, if Annie didn't know any better she would say it was still 1944.

"Annie?" he breathes, "Oh my god you're alive." he walks slowly towards her, "What happened to your neck?"

She never had time to look in the mirror although she assumed he was referring to when she got burnt in HYDRA captivity.

"Steve?" her voice cracks, "You're alive? After all this time?"

She engulfs him in a hug, her body shaking as she cried tears of joy; her brother was alive, in this scary world, with aliens flying over her head.

"Oh my god how is this possible?" he said, "They told me you died in 2006." he looks at Natasha, the only current SHIELD agent.

"I didn't know she was alive, everyone assumed her body was stolen, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark did everything to keep her off of SHIELD's grid, they did such a good job that we didn't know she even existed."

Steve stiffens at Peggy's name; Annie feels a wave of guilt that she had not thought of her former best friend.

"How did they find you?"

"I take full responsibility for that." Tony raises his metal hand, "After you left to fight Schmidt, HYDRA captured Annie, and they tested on her. She was cryogenically frozen when my Father found her and he spent the rest of his life trying to thaw her. SHIELD had Intel about this and I connected the dots."

Steve looks at him

"Thank you Stark."

He waves him off

"Your sister is pretty amazing, so it was my pleasure, do you know she can control people's actions and force them to do something against their will."

"You can what?" Steve pulls away from her

"I noticed you were in a dilemma so I told them to go home."

"Where is Loki?" He asked

"Tied to a chair" Tony pipes up, "She prevented a war."

"I just can't believe you're alive all we need now is…" Annie flinched, knowing what he was going to say Bucky, they just needed Bucky.

"It's like I just lost him yesterday, but it has been seventy years, do you know how strange that is?"

He nods

"Just wait until you see a cell phone."  
"A what?"

"They are like phones but smaller and..."

"Why don't we go out to eat? I really want shawarma; I don't know what that is but…"

"Do they still have Fizzy's? " She asked, "Because I apparently haven't had one in 70 years!"

Everyone looked at her and laughed, Steve had to contain a grin.

"No, it is called Soda Annie."

 **AN: Wow! Sorry that the whole Avengers plot is a bit different, but The meat of this story focuses on CAWS and CATA, so there is this movie between it that kind of gets in the way...The next chapter will be a major time jump to CATWS I was thinking after I finish this I will do some one shots in between the time jumps, so let me know if you would read that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I just finished my college course and I had a HUGE final! I can now enjoy the rest of my summer and just write! I also am going to change this to first person just because I do it more often than not.**

Steve was against me agreeing to SHIELD's terms, he was so happy that I was alive he attempted to quit his job, and just spend time with me.

The Director and I didn't have the best relationship, but the one thing we agreed on was that Steve was needed at SHIELD, and him quitting wasn't a choice. So Fury and I hatched an agreement.

Steve was going to follow me around no matter where I went, so Fury hired me so Steve would stay here. I wasn't getting paid for my services it was more like I was volunteering my time.

Because of my gift, SHEILD wrote me down in the gifted index. Steve was furious because he was trying to hide me from the public eye so we could live in private, but I have this curious part inside me wondering what I really could do. With less than a day's experience I forced a whole army to retreat, and I spoke fluently to that language. So what SHIELD was working on right now was a translator for all alien languages.

Like any other day I walked into SHIELD's headquarters, I had to admit, D.C was a nice change, I got to see the finished pentagon, which they were building back during the war…

Back during the war…

I had gotten advice from Steve on how to handle the shock, he said when they thawed him out of the Ice all those years ago after he got his apartment he listened to every record from the Ink Spots, my favorite big band from the 40's.

Steve also wrote down a list of everything he had to catch up on, Star Wars, I Love Lucy, and something called Star Trek...

Steve was always so well adjusted and polite, I could only dream I would be as accepting as he was.

The moment I walked into SHEILD I was escorted by Agent Rumlow, he was on SHIELD's STRIKE team, and he was very stoic about his work. Never in my life did I meet such an unpleasant man.

"Liberty Bell" Rumlow greets me by my code name, I nearly cringe it brought back memories of me in a red white and blue dress. One of the receptionist here gushed about the garment, telling me it was the inspiration for Audrey Hepburn's dress in Sabrina, which was apparently a classic film with an ionic star.

"Agent" I say, "Successful Mission last night?" I arch my brow at him, Steve left right after his job because he was sent overseas with Nat to rescue some hostages, when he came back he was upset, but he wouldn't tell me why.

"Yes, rescued the hostages." He looks out of the glass windows

"What happened?" I ask him politely, to keep in conversation

"I would really prefer it if you refrained from asking questions and giving me commands." I had to roll my eyes at the mistrust with nearly everyone here. Ever since the battle of New York almost every agent I knew refused to talk to me, Fury would only communicate through pen and paper. or on occasion he would provide an ASL translator and I would sign to the them, and the translator would respond in english.

"I have to keep telling you this, you would know if I was controlling you. Your withholding information from me so therefore not controlling you."

"You can't control it, it's safer if you don't speak and just shut your trap." he glares at me, I look at the elevator, we had at least another three floors.

"Dance like a chicken." I feel my eyes dilate, ever since the attack, Bruce Banner agreed to evaluate my gift so he could give recommendations on how to contain it. He told me that my eyes dilate when I use my gift and that my heart rate increases. I heard a distinct ping from my wrist watch that was giving me a warning that my adrenaline spiked.

"Rogers!" He growled at me as he started to flap his arms and shake his body

"I am working on controlling it…" I say pulling up the sleeve on my cardigan I show him the watch.

"This tells me when I am controlling someone, and I can tell because my eyes dilate. I know when I am using my gift and you know because you can not stop dancing like a douface." The elevator chimed and I saw Fury and Steve gawk at the sight.

"Agent Rumlow, what the hell are you doing?" Fury, for the first time in forever had nothing to say.

"She is making me do it sir." I shrugged and despite the fact that Steve was in a professional environment he was grinning

"Miss Rogers can you refrain from making my agents look like a bunch of jack asses?" Steve winced at the swear word.

"Fine, but he deserved it." I mutter, looking at him i felt my eyes dilate, quickly following the chime of the heart monitor "You can stop Rumlow, and I think I will manage to find the debriefing office alright, it's not like I haven't gone there before!" I look at Steve, "We still have plans after work?" he nods

"See you at six!" I pat his shoulder and walk down the halls, the few agents that passed by me scampered against the walls.

 _Good,_ I think _Be scared._

 **...oOo…**

The exhibit was hardly modest. Steve was playing with the rim on his hat, looking around so no one would notice us.

I on the other hand just wore a plain jacket and jeans. One of the things I loved about this century was that I could wear pants. I was also ecstatic to hear i could stop curling my hair, my blonde locks now fell under my shoulders in a slight wave.

"Oh goodness! They put that picture of me?"  
Steve turns around and smiles, the picture was of Steve after they rescued Bucky, he was in his military uniform with his arm lazily draped over herself. She had a big grin on her face as she draped her arms over Bucky. He just looked down at her and smiled, like she was the only woman alive.

Bucky

Her Best friend who was secretly in love with her and they didn't know it. Until it was too late.

 _Steve Rogers had a close relationship to his sister, only a year apart he took pride in raising his younger sister Annie Rogers."_

"Its a great picture of you!" Steve insists, "They got half of Buck's face though, he would have hated it."

I could picture it, Bucky complaining about the picture capturing his bad side. The two continued through the exhibit, it was mainly about Steve's work with the 107th, but I couldn't help feeling a strong desire in stealing her mother's hair pins that they displayed in the front of the museum.

"Mom was planning on giving those to you." he says, "That was before your 18th birthday when she passed."

The pins where an old family heirloom, it was a simple silver pin with the Rogers family crest embedded with rubies.

"I know." I regret not taking them when I left New York.

We continued through the museum, we got to one exhibit that was spilt down the middle. One half was about me, the other was about...Bucky.

The Photo that was enlarged was the familiar promotional poster from the Captain America Tour, the museum provided me with a timeline of my life starting with the day I was born July 12, 1921.

" _Annie Rodgers was selected to be Chester Phillips personal assistant shortly after Hitler took dictatorial power in Germany. Miss Rogers was there on the day of Steve Rodgers procedure and Shortly after she was promoted to the opening act of The Captain America Tour._ " Followed by the narration the chords to my opening song echoed through the exhibit.

I wasn't expecting to see myself on screen, wearing my Liberty dress and crooning the familiar lyrics .

" _Bless them all, Bless them all, Bless the long and the short and the tall. Bless all the sergeants from WWI."_

I haven't sang in 70 years. When I first started at SHIELD they asked if I could use my gift in song, I was just too afraid to try.

next to the screen was a mannequin on a lighted pedestal, displaying my Miss. Liberty dress. It was still vibrant with color, the flared train displaying glittering stars. All I could look at was a small brown splotch on the train, I remember getting that when I was chasing down Phillips to let Steve invalid that HYDRA base.

" _It was a wide rumour that Annie Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes were romantically involved."_

My head snaps in the direction of the voice, I quickly walk towards Bucky's side of the exhibit, Tears were threatening to spill as another video played. there was James, in uniform about to board the truck, he had a photo of me smashed between his fingers and another was in my hair as he kissed me passionately. I could feel his lips on mine, a stinging memory. Steve cleared his throat and motioned he was heading to the other room. I nod

I completely forgot the cameras were there that day, they were filming a documentary because everyone had a hunch the war was ending, and the Howling Commandos were going to be worshiped.

" _Sergeant Barnes was the only Commando killed in action."_

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I was nearly wheezing. A voice called from behind me

"Miss, are you alright?" I spin around to see a little boy, he looked around 10 and I felt guilty for worrying him. I look in his eyes and his mouth drops

" ?" _Oh god_ , I think, _The public still doesn't know who I am._

I place a finger over my lips

"Enjoy the exhibit okay?" he nods and I rush to find Steve

"Steve I was recognized we have to get out of…"

On the screen In front of me was Peggy Carter, my best female friend….and hypothetical maid of honor.

"She has a good life Steve, you know her retirement home isn't too far from here. We could stop on the way back. I saw her two weeks ago she would love to see you."

"Yeah." he wipes his face hard, "Lets go." I help him up and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"She is still a total babe, even at 90." Steve laughs

"The first girl who likes me and I get frozen under Ice for seventy years, pretty typical."

"Oh, I am sure that's not the case anymore." I tease, "That nurse who lives next door, Kate she is really nice."

He rolls his eyes

"What is up with everyone and my love life?"

"Me and Natasha are only concerned that's all." I bat my lashes innocently and he laughs

"Of course you are what sort of sister would you be if you didn't?" Steve says sarcastically

"Lucky for you, you won't have to ever find out." I squeeze his shoulders and we split, me walking towards my car and Steve his bike, Follow me okay?"

He nods and grins

"Always."

 **AN: some family fluff! Just so you know I can not find the Dialogue anywhere for this damn movie! so when characters have certain lines I am going to recite them from memory...If you guys have a good reference please let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Steve got back late and he left early the next morning. It was not an unusual routine for him, because he was constantly sent on mission after mission. I would have to ask him how Peggy was, she was pretty lucid the last time I saw her. I made a mental note to pick up some lilly's the next time I stopped by, she loved the smell.

I worked four days a week at SHEILD, I take long weekends as often as possible. But I would get called in time after time for interrogation, or alien translation. I really didn't mind, but after seeing the exhibit I felt pretty melancholy. Steve just shakes it off, and I loath his ability to do so.

Steve is never around, so my fridge is stocked to my taste. I pull out a bran muffin and a banana and while I read the paper. I always started with the comics because, for the most part I understand those, but when I read politics or anything about stocks I feel my brain hurt.

I lick my thumb and flip the page of the newspaper, the taste was similar but it tasted more chemically. Back in Brooklyn, our apartment was next to the paper mill, the smell of a fresh newspaper was half the reason why I still red them.

I was about to discard the Newspaper when I saw a headline, one I haven't seen in a long time.

 **WHO IS THE SIREN? ASGARDIAN? A SHIELD AGENT? OR WORSE?**

Three years after the battle in New York and the press haven't let go. both Tony and Fury promised to pay the tabloids a hefty fee to erase my status from the public eye, but occasionally a report got out there.

The photo on the headline wasn't all that great it was grainy, and all you could see was a mass of blonde curls and a brown tunic.

I skimmed over the article, it said my gift was a power and was similar to The Enchantress. A notorious villain who was locked away a few years ago. The article was far from the truth.

Looking at the clock it was around 9:00, so I get dressed in a baseball tee and blue jeans. I had plans on heading to the library and maybe the cinema later.

 **...oOo…**

I was the only one who cried in The Wizard Of Oz. When I walked into the theater they were showing a screening of the classic and while I wanted desperately to try something new, something about my favorite film made me want to sulk In the Smithsonian and feel sorry for myself. It was now dusk, and I knew Steve was getting home soon, I had plans on making a pot roast.

With all the modern technology, i could still use keys, I opened our apartment with ease and started to pull out the ingredients for the recipe. It was a Rodgers special, and it was engraved into my mind.

 _Three cups of chicken broth, and four carrots, plus one can of potatoes._

I enjoyed cooking now because the ingredients were fresher and everything I made tasted like it came from the Upper East Side.

My Mother said a pot roast would win the heart to any gentleman, but when I made Bucky and Steve my first pot roast...they were brutally honest.

" _It tastes like an ashtray." Bucky said, "What did you put in this tar?"_

 _Steve slapped his arm and I groan in frustration_

" _No, its the saffron, its dired because of the war...need it for the troops yah know?"_

" _Well jeez now I feel bad." Bucky said_

" _You should!" Steve comments, "It's your first time making it, you will get it next time Annie."_

That was the night Bucky told us he enlisted for the army. Steve was upset he didn't tell him, I cried because I figured he would die in training, and then we got ice cream.

Everything I did today was a coping mechanism, I guess it was because I am alone. After loading the tray in the oven I run a bath. Showers where for the rich, and I felt like you had to sit down to clean.

Removing my tee I look at the mirror, my bra was plain it had no lace or anything provocative. Natasha stops by every now and then with some intimate items because she thought it was crude to have a SHIELD intern shop for those sort of things.

But I wasn't looking at the garment, I was looking at the pale scar that wrapped around my neck. It was jagged and thin,a constant reminder of burning pain and losing the aura of innocence I had. After I escaped HYDRA one thing became clear.

I was not normal, I was not regarded as a person. Only an asset, or a prize. I saw the exact same thing with Steve. Phillips who wanted him to be a lab rat, or the Senator who made him a dancing monkey. Never did they regard him as Steve, the kid from Brooklyn. I wanted more than anything to be Annie the girl from Brooklyn,but it wasn't like changing shoes. A name like The Siren will do that. I wasn't Annie, I never will be. I am just the creature who lives in the dark with an enchanting voice.

I lay down in the water sucking in my breath and submerging in the lukewarm water.

` **...oOo…**

It is funny how we forget about time itself in the bath tub. I relished the feeling of soapy water against my skin, when it wrapped around my shoulders I let out a satisfied hum.

Well it started out as humming, and then I turned into a full concert.

I sang songs from my time, songs I heard on the radio (which always make Steve blush.) I sang random words and phrases. I laughed when I heard the radio turn on, Steve must be blocking out my little concert.

I flicked the faucet off with my toe and looked at my fingers, which looked like raisins. I dried off and walked out of the conjoining room to last oufit was wrinkled so I settled with a blouse and black pants I ruffled my wet locks and froze.

The door was unlocking, and the radio was on.

Steve slipped through the door high on alert, his shield in hand. Steve looked at me and waited for me to nod, to say it's okay, I was playing my radio.

I quickly shook my head and he burst into the living room, the scent of my pot roast wafting through the room.

Laying on a chair, badly bruised was Nick Fury, and while Steve relaxed lowering his weapon, But I could see him flex his jaw.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ I think

 **...oOo…**

He followed the target into the apartment, on the roof he had a clear shot through the window. The owners were lazy, leaving the windows open making his target easier.

He tightened his metal hand around the trigger focusing on placing a bullet through his brain that's when the signing started.

It was a woman's voice, faint but strong over the sound of rushing water. The target entered her house without her approval. He didn't know why but It angered him. But he dismissed it as an inconvenience, he may have to shoot her too if she interferes with the kill shot.

He took a deep breath before pulling the trigger, or at least trying to pull the trigger. He couldn't force his fingers to move. The Soldier let out a groan as the voice filled his head.

" _Bless all the Segregants from WWI…"_

An image of blonde curls and a raspy voice in a smoke filled bar. A flash of a blue dress, and rouge stained lips.

The memory had to be a malfunction, something from a previous mission, a target he had to kill.

But he knew it wasn't a target It was someone from before.

He thought her eyes were brown

No blue.

She was a girl from before.

The Soldier was breathing in raspy gasps, there was an ache in his chest he didn't know he could feel. It was longing, an emotion, he didn't have those.

The female voice was filling his ears, was it her voice?

Was she the girl?

The water stopped and just like a rubber band the trance snapped back into reality and he felt the numbness fade.

The feeling of longing was gone

The familiarity of empty was left in its place.

The Soldier focused on his target once more, preparing for a kill shot.

But yet, he didn't want her to get in the way.

 **He didn't want to hurt her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Three bullets broke through the window, I impulsively duck my head while Steve hold up his shield. The door burst open, It was Kate from next door holding a gun.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Rogers, I am Agent 13 I was sent here for your protection."

"On whose orders?" Steve demanded, Fury grabs my hair pulling his lips to my ear, he whispers two names in my ear

" _Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow, do not trust them or anyone."_ Kate and Steve were still bickering

"What do you mean? What do you want me to do?" The next words where a struggle but he managed

" _Stop Project Insight don't tell Steve, not yet."_ Fury leans his head down in exhaustion Kate was gasping at Fury, adjusting to the situation.

"Stay with Fury." Steve orders me, naturally I didn't listen. But Fury places a flash drive in my hand

"Don't trust anyone." he whispers, I nod and slip the drive in my back pocket Steve was already ahead of me smashing through walls. I saw a glint of his shield as he heaved himself over the rooftop. I was not that strong, I instead stumbled up the fire escape. The familiar wur of his shield ripped through the air, but I didn't hear the impact. At first I just saw Steve his face a mixture of awe and disgust, then I saw him. The man had an arm made of metal, with a lone red star painted on it. his face mask covered everything except for his shaggy brown hair. It was a familiar shade of brown. I didn't know why…

The shooter threw the shield back at Steve, the impact causing him to stumble backwards.

"Wait!" my eyes dilated and my adrenaline bracelet hummed, I felt the air crackle whenever I used my gift. The shooter froze in his tracks, spending several seconds trying to move in his spot, but he couldn't budge. "Who are you?" I demand, "Who ordered to to shoot that man." I point towards the direction of our apartment.

He looked at me, I could feel his stare through his mask, "не делают мне убить тебя."

He expected me to understand, but I recognized the Russian immediately.

 _Don't make me hurt you…_

I stood in shock, never had someone refused to answer under the influence of my power. The hesitation caused connection break, just like knife ripping through cloth.

Steve started to charge at him again, but moving faster than humanly possible he was already jumping off the roof, disappearing into the night.

"What did he say?" Steve asked

"Don't make me hurt you." I said, "Why would he take out Fury but not us?"

"Your right." He said, "It makes no sense." just then the red and blue lights of an ambulance echoed up the walls of the apartment complex

"Oh, god Fury!" I scramble down the fire escape, Steve following me. I stop by our floor where Kate, or whoever the hell she is, was talking to an agent.

"Agent 13?" I ask she walks over to the window

'Yes Miss. Rogers?" She asks

"What hospital?" I noticed Fury was no longer in the room and that the ambulance was taking off.

"Scripps Memorial, it has a SHIELD wing." I nod and scamper down the rest of the fire escape. Steve was practically tailing me.

 **...oOo…**

"What was the shooter like?" Natasha barely said anything since we got to the hospital

"He was fast, strong, had an arm made of metal." Steve said

I was barely listening to them, instead I was watching Fury, Maria had a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Clear!" one said, "That's 300 joules"

"Still nothing." The flat line of the monitor was beeping, the ringing echoing through the lab.

"Call it, time of death…"

"He spoke in Russian?" Natasha asked me

"I'm sorry what?" I focus on her again, I didn't even notice I was crying.

"The shooter, he spoke to you in Russian?" I nod

"I think he he expected me not to understand him, so he spoke in Russian but he understood what I was saying." I bite my lip, "But, what gets to me is he diverted my question. It was like my ability was less powerful on him."

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" Natasha asks Steve, he flexes his jaw like he always does when he lies, that was another thing I noticed with my gift, I could tell when someone was lying and Steve had a really easy tell.

"I don't know." He looks at me, his gaze preventing me from commenting.

"You're a bad liar Rodgers." she looks at the two of us, "Both of you." Natasha disappears

"Really?" I say, "I hardly think Nat is part of this…" I trail off, we didn't even know who was compromising SHIELD yet…was this a take over?

"I can only trust you right now." Steve said, "Annie you have to tell me what Fury said to you."

"Steve he was bleeding on the floor and he told me not to tell you, it was his last wish." Steve scoffs and licks his lips

"That man had secrets that could have prevented this, his wishes don't apply anymore." He pulls my arm and we start walking out of the hospital.

"Stop." I say, "I need you to do something first." Brock Rumlow, the very man Fury told me not to trust was motioning for us to go to headquarters.

"Rogers, lets go!"

"In a minute." I snap

I pull him behind the vending machine, placing the drive in his palm

"What's…" I place a hand against his mouth, I point towards the sound sensor above us, I then mime him placing the flash drive into the vending machine. He nods, getting where I was going.

"Stall Rumlow." He whispers, I step into the hall, Rumlow was not amused by us.

"Let's go princess." He says, "We need to debrief."

"You know the last time I was in a hospital It was to identify a body."

"Whose body?" Rumlow asked clearly annoyed

"My best friend, James Barnes."

Rumlow seemed interested now, he buried his brows in confusion.

"James Buchanan Barnes?" He asked, "The Howling Commando?"

"Yes, god rest his soul." A look of disbelief rests on his face.

"I thought they never recovered his body?"

"That's what they told the SSR." I say, "But we did find him, he is in New York where he should have always been. I guess you can understand why this would be an emotional place for me and Steve."

"But, why would you lie to the SSR?" he said

"Mrs. Barnes was a catholic, she would have wanted an open casket funeral and that would have been emotionally scarring...he fell from a moving train."

"But, that makes no sense." Rumlow argued, just on time Steve emerged from the vending machine standing next to me.

"Well, I don't have to explain it to you, times are different now."

Brock Rumlow looked more confused than ever, but he nodded his head. "Yeah, Yeah they are...Well take your time, but we really need to debrief you once your done...mourning."

I nod and he leaves scratching his head and talking to the STRIKE team in violent hushed wishers.

"What the hell was that?" Steve said, "That never happened and Mrs. Barnes passed from the whooping cough nearly three years before Buck enlisted."

"It was a test and Brock failed." I say, "Lets get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Steve said, "Test for what?" I pointed to the sensors again and he quickly shut his mouth. Quicker than ever I ran into the parking lot, Steve was hopping into the passenger seat.

"You want to know what Fury told me?" I say, "He gave me a list of names, and something about this thing called Project Insight."

Steve tenses at the name

"You know what that is?" I demand

"Yes, Fury showed me it, but who were the names? Why did you make up that story for Rumlow?"

"Any normal person when discussing grief would comfort first and ask questions later." I say, "Brock attacked me for information, and it was hardly relevant to our current situation which was much more important than an old war story."

"So?" asked Steve "He is kind of a jerk, it doesn't prove anything."

"But he was acting strange, almost integrating me. Rumlow hates it when I talk, he thinks I constantly control everyone." I pause, "And Fury gave me his name, told me not to trust him."

"Who else?" Steve demands

"Just one other man, Alexander Pierce." Steve coldly looks into the road, he always had that expressionless face whenever we were in danger.

I had a feeling we were about to enter a war, and it had something to do with the shooter and Alexander Pierce.

 **...oOo…**

The boss visited him again, he was sitting on his cot, spinning a knife between his fingers.

"Mission report Solider." He demands, his voice was cool and cruel like it always was.

"Success, target killed." He mumbles

"We know that, tell us about the girl." He froze, the girl. the one with the voice. When she followed the blonde man to the roof he saw there similar features. They were siblings, but he also noticed she had blonde hair like the girl in the bar. Her eyes were blue too.

"When she sang, I couldn't kill the target immediately. But when she stopped I could attack it was…"

"Did she look like this." The boss hands him an old photo, it was of a girl smiling in a sparkling gown, He recognized her immediately.

"Yes, that was her." He confirmed

"Are you sure?" he moves his fingers revealing a caption on the photo.

 **THE DARLING MISS. LIBERTY**

He felt hollow inside and didn't know why.

"Yes, it was her." he said again

"I am going to let you in on a secret soldier, this girl was HYDRA property until one day she was stolen from us. You and her were supposed to work as a team."

The Soldier felt his heart pound with this new information, but he refused to show it. If he knew, they would wipe him. He would lose the girl in the bar.

"Do you want me to capture her?" he asked

"No, she is with her brother and as long as she is with him we won't be able to capture them. The man you fought today is strong like you, Paired up with the girl they are nearly unstoppable the ultimate dream team... But he is weak with his emotions, his moral compass to fight for justice instead of obeying to the order like you is what we need you to tamper. In more or less words we need you to hurt her, really badly, So the target will act weak and irrationally."

He hands him the picture, standing up to leave the room.

"Keep that so you remember your new mission" He says, "When the smoke clears we need her on our side."

The Soldier rarely slept but when he felt fatigued his body shut down, his metal fingers grasping the photo. his sleep was dreamless except for the sound of male laughter.

 _The blue overalls hung loose around her hips as she adjusted a straw hat, he didn't see her face but her voice was younger than before._

" _Stop laughing!" she giggles, "You promised." She fiddles with the sleeve of her plaid shirt._

" _I'm sorry doll, you look great I swear." He realized it was him, his voice._

" _Oh shut up, someone has to be the scarecrow, I am almost positive Judy Garland didn't start up as Dorothy."_

 _She turns around, finally for the first time he gets a clear look at her face, a long thin nose, blue eyes, and pale pink lips. She had a layer of baby fat, but he knew it was her. The girl on the roof top, the girl in the photo._

" _But you're not Judy Garland your Annie." he says, "And I wouldn't trade you for all the ruby shoes in the world."_

He wakes up in a sweat, staring at the picture. It was the same smile, the same eyes. He knew for a fact she was the girl in the bar, also the girl on the roof top, The girl in his dream, And the girl he was ordered to hurt.

It was all her, the same girl.

And she wasn't just a girl, for the first time he knew the name of his target.

Her name was Annie, and he didn't want to hurt her. The feeling was now stronger than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

I knew something was happening today after me and Steve left headquarters he was more on edge than ever. They all asked us about Fury, what he said to us, what secrets he reveled in his final moments. Steve refused to tell, and I respectively did the same. As I was getting ready for the day Steve stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.

"No, don't come in today." He said, "SHIELD wants me to report to Pierce, something about him debriefing me himself. And if Fury is right...We can't trust him." I look up and notice he was in uniform, shield and all.

"What do you want me to do?" I say, "I am not going to wait around like a sitting duck."

"Get your things together, whatever we need." I nod,"We may have to get the hell out of dodge if this doesn't workout." when SHIELD gave Steve our apartment they included a safe, full of guns, knives, and technology that Stark made. Steve was not really into that sort of thing, but if we were going on the run we could at least sell the weapons. "Have your suit on." Steve mumbled quickly, he was already leaving knowing how I would react.

"The one SHIELD gave me?" I ask, "Steve that thing itches." I complain

"It also controls your heartbeat, we can't have your heart monitor making all that noise whenever you use your gift." He unfortunately had a point, after the attack on New York, Fury wanted me to become a field agent. While the serum I was given in the HYDRA compound made my combat skills impressive, without years of experience like Natasha I was more or less an offensive agent. Still Fury gave me the suit, it was a prototype but it had thermal fabric that would make my heart stay steady unless I was using my gift. It was a big deal scientifically, but I could care less. I kept it in a box in my closet, collecting dust as we speak.

"Okay, but if you're not home in time I will call in Natasha, or Barton." I threaten

"We don't know if…"

"For the love of god, we can trust them." I push him towards the door, "Now go." He gives me a salute and I quickly head towards the kitchen. Opening our cabinet I reach inside fishing until the key come into contact with my fingers I then insert the key into the lock, hidden behind our T.V. There was the hiss from the air tight seal, and the hum of the back up generators. The florescent lights kick on displaying rows of knives, guns, grenades, and all sorts of things.

I take a medium backpack, first I place two handguns inside of the bag, (Checking their safety was on) along with magazine clips and some grenades. I decided against machine guns, they were way too heavy and loud. I grabbed a can of tear gas next, throwing it in there for good measure.

Finally I rushed into my closet, the box was brown and covered with a layer of dust. Brushing it off I rip the tissue paper revealing the dark blue suit. It was a body suit with a dark blue hem, I knew that there was a button in my sleeve that allowed the hem to glow so I could make myself visible to attackers. The bottom half of the catsuit looked like really tight jeans so I slip it on carefully. zipping the front until the hollow of my throat. The suit came with a utility belt, I sort through the bag I just made. Strapping a gun to my side, a taser, and three of the knifes. I felt a lot better. I take one of Steve's jackets concealing the weapons. Now all I could do was wait.

 **...oOo…**

The Asset was furious about the window, In the time since he last saw the apartment his targets covered it with duct tape. This tarnished his original plans of shooting a bullet through her shoulder so he would agitate his target. Nearly fifteen minutes ago he left in the direction of his headquarters leaving the girl in the apartment, It wasn't safe to leave members of your team behind, but in this case it worked to their advantage. He should have reported back nearly fifteen minutes ago, but yet he did not want to go back. Instead he started at the window, knowing she was inside made him impulsively reach in his pocket and pull out the photo.

Her hair was different, curled and pinned in a fashion that was outdated, but what really got to him about the photo was the name.

 **THE DARLING MISS. LIBERTY.**

It was so familiar, He could feel the presence of its importance. Not in his mind, but his heart. The Winter Soldier couldn't think of a time he knew a target's name, but he had no other memories than waking up from the ice and of her.

Annie as a child playing with a straw hat.

Annie in a smoky bar.

Annie humming while taking a bath.

Annie horrified on the rooftop, demanding to know who he was with a look of fear on her face.

He so badly wanted to tell her, but he didn't know who he was either. so he mumbled _I don't want to hurt you._ In Russian. He had no idea why he did that. The one thing he did know was his feelings had made him compromised to them. He didn't want to do it, his mission his sole purpose was to hurt her. But the thought left him feeling the bile rise to his throat, he didn't know who he was, or who she was, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He wanted to keep her safe.

 **...oOo…**

With a loud thud emitting from the fire escape, sent me off like a coiled spring, I heard muffled voice until I realized it was Steve, I couldn't see him with our makeshift window.

"Let's, move." His voice was muffled.

"Right now?" I ask

"Now!" He called, "Bring your keys, we need to switch cars."

I nod, thankful I replaced our plates while he was gone.

"Okay". With grace I didn't know I had, I ripped a knife through our duct taped window and jump, curling into a roll and landing with a thud on top of my truck, whenever Steve did something like that, he made it look like It did not hurt.

"Remind me why you are not a field agent again?" Steve asks

"Because SHEILD can't afford me."I say with a groan, I was sliding off the truck. The instant I closed my door, Steve was putting the car in drive.

"What happened?" I say, rolling the stiffness out of my shoulder.

"Well, Fury was right SHIELD has been compromised, the STRIKE team attacked me on my way back from Pierce."

"And how was he?" I ask

"Kind of creepy, he threatened me because I was withholding information about Fury."

"Fury and Pierce were close before all of this, but I don't think he is doing this or revenge I think he is working for them." I say

"The question is who?" Steve asked, I noticed he pulled into the hospital, its funny to think this all happened last night.

"Here." I hand him a jacket and hat to cover his uniform, he nods in thanks while I pull another hat over my blonde locks.

Steve and I where looking at the the vending machine in shock, the flash drive was then I saw Natasha smiling into the glass, chewing a wad of gum. Steve grabs her arm and pulls her into a corner, out of the camera's eyes.

"Where is it?" He demands she shrugs noticing I was in the suit.

"Look at you the Siren all ready for action, The three of us could be like Charlie's Angels." Good to know her dry humor is unwavering.

"What do you know about him?" I ask, "The Shooter."  
Nat sighs pushing Steve away

"Nothing, I just act like I know everything." I arch my brow at her, Natasha groans knowing I could see her fib.

"He is more commonly known as The Winter Soldier, I met him once in a mission in Iran, it was my job to protect my target but The Soldier was there, he killed everyone. And shot me through the Stomach." She lifted her shirt to show an impressive scar "He is credited with nearly 200 kills in the last 50 years. I have tried to trace him before but it is a dead end he doesn't want to be found."

"Steve, Natasha, we need to get out of here. I hope you don't mind but I have to check if you are lying."

She shrugs and my eyes dilate as I tap into my gift.

"Are you working for them?" I ask

"No." She said, "I am loyal to SHIELD."

"Then come on, we need to find a computer for that flash drive."

 **...oOo...**

Natasha had us change clothes the moment we got into the mall. She was a pro at shoplifting but I found It extremely easier to just ask the cashier to hand it to us.

I was still wearing the suit, but I had a long white shirt and a jean jacket to cover the top half of my body I also had a new hat to tuck my hair into. Natasha was dressed similarly while Steve was trying his best to be Clark Kent in some stupid looking glasses.

We were in an Apple store I was standing on one side of Nat, while Steve was constantly inspecting the store for intruders.

"Act natural." I hiss to him, he sends me a glare

"How much time do we have?" Steve asked Natasha, who was typing on the computer lighting fast

"About nine minutes from...now." she plugs the drive in, instantly the file started to upload, and my palms broke into a sweat. This mall was huge, I didn't know if we could get out in here in nine minutes.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see an apple manger leaning towards our screen. Both Steve and Nat look at me.

Using my gift give him a stern look

"Go away." I say, he sends me a hurt look and walks towards the other end of the store.

Natasha was smiling,"You little heartbreaker." She teases me

"Hurry up Nat." Steve says a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead, I look over my shoulder, I could see why. Rumlow and STRIKE had found us.

"Okay, got it."

The file just showed a location, I looked closer at the screen and covered my mouth in shock, it was Steve and Bucky's training center, back in New Jersey.

"Oh, we know where that is." I say, "Lets get out of here."

"Don't run." Natasha reminds us, "Act Natural."

We walked side by side until Natasha whispered in my ear, "Fall back." I paused acting like I was interested in a dress in the shop while, they walked in front of me. Natasha had her arm around Steve, the two were laughing like they said a funny joke. Rumlow walked past me without another glance. I followed them on to the escalator I was three Steps behind Steve, Then Nat hit me on the shoulder pointing to Rumlow standing in the opposite side. I look down quickly grabbing the phone out of the pocket of the woman in front of me, it was a Pink IPhone I studied it for a moment until Brock was out of my vision. Looking up at Steve and Natasha. I nearly laughed at the sight of him kissing her. Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable, nice thinking, I felt awkward looking at it.

"Nice work Steve." I said we were in the parking lot and now Steve was attempting to hot wire a truck, "You looked like you were really struggling" I comment

"Shut up Annie." Just then the engine roars to life.

"I call shotgun." Nat says, I sigh and opt for the middle seat, Steve and I haven't discussed the fact we where going back to his training camp, but the idea left me nauseous and I felt like Steve was thinking the same thing too.

 **...oOo…**

Alexander Pierce looked into the one way glass, The Asset was hunched over a cot, like yesterday, but today he was staring at the photo of Annie Rogers he given The Soldier.

"I think he is getting overly attached sir, he won't stop looking at the photo, and when we sent him on his latest mission we saw Steve Rodgers leave his apartment to meet you at HQ, but he didn't report in for nearly forty five minutes."

"Good, It's all going to plan then."

"The plan sir?" the young scientist was confused, "I thought the plan was to launch project insight then capture Annie Rogers."

"Doctor Zola and Doctor Whitehall collaborated on this project it was to create a team of emotionless soldiers who were flesh weapons." He says, "However, I think it would be valuable to have a bond between the two, let the Asset become infatuated with her, they were once lovers after all."

 **AN: thank you for your loyal support when I posted this I was hoping for three reviews and I nearly have 20!**


	16. Chapter 16

I spent a week here, after Bucky left and before Steve joined Project Insight. I did not have a strong emotional connection to this place, not like Steve did, But I still did not miss the look on his face when he gazed at the rusty flag pole. It was remorseful, and nostalgic all in one glance. Natasha on the other hand was in complete spy mode. Jumping over the fence and making a beeline towards what faintly looked like Phillips office. I spent one week walking in mud sorting papers and fetching coffee, no wonder Phillips fired me all I did was complain.

"This was the camp I trained in." Steve said

"Looks a little different?" Natasha was inside the abandoned building, "You coming?" I grip his bicep pulling him towards the door. Inside I freeze at the stark contrast of the room, when I was here in 1942, It was an office for the SSR, now the room was tarnished, in terrible shape, the walls where rotting and dust covered the mildew sent, but I didn't miss the gleaming SHIELD logo on the wall.

"Peggy, you amazing woman!" I mutter

"What?" Steve and Natasha say at the same time

"When I first woke up I visited Peggy Carter we were friends during the war." I explained to Nat, "She told me that SHIELD had changed, evolved into something she didn't like" I start to run my hands on the walls looking for a trap door, "And I quote her here 'The small little office in New Jersey is where SHIELD should have stayed. As it grew everything was a secret back then, even the real office.'" Just then my knuckle hits a hollow part of a book shelf my face bursting into a wide grin.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asks pointing to a photo of Peggy, I didn't notice it at first, but there was also a photo of Howard, the original founders of SHIELD. Steve looks away, as if he was in pain, and I see Natasha connect the dots

"So you did have a girlfriend!" I push the bookshelf back, Steve ignores her as he took over the task. "I will have to tell _Hollywood Life_ , America's first superhero isn't a virgin."

Steve was walking briskly down the hall and I swat her arm with huge grin on my face. Our teasing mood drastically changed once we were inside, It was a room full of technology and not that I had much reference, but it looked rather old in comparison to our computers at home.

"This stuff is ancient, There is no way we can use any of this stuff…" Natasha was looking around, out of the corner of my eye I see a black port, it was small and sleek and seemed to match the flash drive.

"Look at this Nat." She rushes over, pulling out the drive and plugs it in, the room starts to whirr, it was like the flash drive was the on-button, Natasha walks over to a computer

"Shall we play a game?" She smirks, then she looks at Steve and I, "It's from a movie…"

"I know." I say, "We seen it."

"Y-E-S." Natasha calls

"Steven Grant Rogers born July 4, 1920." The voice was robotic, but distinctly German, It sounded hauntingly familiar and something a child of WWII never forgets is the fear of the German accent. "Amelia Marie Rogers born July 12, 1921."

"Okay, it is just listing information both of your birthdates are in history books." Natasha states

"Natasha Romanova born March 13, 1980." We all knew that information was harder to find.

"And I am not a computer I once was a man formerly known as Arnim Zola." I looked at the pixelated image on the computer, I saw the distinctive round glasses he always wore I felt my stomach churn, HYDRA, the organization that took Bucky away from me, and ripped me and Steve apart for 70 years...

"Arnim Zola was a HYDRA scientist he should be dead." Steve says

" I transferred my consciousness into a computer once my body had failed because of a disease, but are you surprised Mr. Rogers? It is always us in the end isn't it? HYDRA against the great Captain America."

"What are you talking about?" I say, "HYDRA died during the war, Steve killed The Red Skull you don't have anyone to report to." I say

"That is not necessarily true Miss. Liberty." Zola says, "We still have you." Natasha and Steve stare at me wondering what he was talking about I reached towards my neck tracing where my scar would have been if I wasn't wearing the suit.

"In case you didn't notice, I escaped your camp nearly 97 years ago thanks to my pals at the SSR." I spit, "The only thing I regret is sleeping through this whole thing, I would have personally killed you for taking my gift and turning it into a weapon, that's how HYDRA works isn't it? Subtract love add Hate?" I spit

"Wrong Miss. Rogers, HYDRA was formed on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom, and after the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me and other HYDRA operatives, they needed great minds because we were once technologically superior, like me they conspired against their new employers. I was directly responsible for targeting people such as JFK, along with other accidents such as the beloved Howard and Maria Stark."

I thought about my old employer, my friend who spent a lifetime trying to thaw me out of the Ice, nothing but rage filled me, I pick up an old crow bar and smash the screen, a huge hole was formed along with a dead screen. I still felt it bubble inside of me, if he was a person I would have him melt his brains.

"As I was saying, HYDRA is still alive, you cut one head and three more grow it's place. You never escaped you merely ran away my beautiful Siren." Zola's screen is dark for a moment, "And there is a missile heading your way in thirty seconds."

"Shit!" I curse Steve is only phased for a second before he finds an old air duct, ripping the old grate from its hinges we barely scramble inside before the missile strikes, Steve grabs me and hides me under his shield, Nat, however gets hit with a cinder block, her body goes limp, I quickly grab her by the shoulders, lifting her on to our laps and folding her legs underneath. I buried my nose into Steve's shoulder but no advil, I was gagging at all the old drywall in the air. Steve was doing the same, It was the familiar hack that filled our apartment for so many winters, that it nearly filled me with relief that he was gagging, if he was coughing he could breath.

Steve picks Nat up like she is a rag doll, I notice she has a major cut on her hand, quickly I rip off Steve's jacket, which was practically tarnished from the explosion anyways, and I rip of a section tying it against her wrist.

Once I was done I moved ahead of him, clearing rubble so he could have a clear path way. Rumlow, was still on the top floor, I could hear his team searching the floors, so I push him along, if we move quickly we can get out of here, but first I have to put one foot in front of the other.

 **...oOo…**

"Would you like some milk?" He offers to The Soldier, The Asset doesn't respond, instead he just sits in the dark kitchen his body taut like a bowstring.

"So I heard you latest mission was a failure, not much you can do about it, Your target left the building."

The Soldier refuses to say anything, instead he found himself slipping into a fantasy of slitting his throat. How he would scream and beg for mercy while the blood filled his lungs, maybe he would do it quickly, stab him in the heart. There were no guards and he was no match compared to him. He could also grab Annie, go on the run, and protect her from Asset had his flesh hand wrapped around the picture of Annie in his pocket. It was the only form of protection he could offer.

"I am giving you permission to reveal yourself in front of the target." he continues, "There is not much we miss at HYDRA, we are very thorough, but it is useless to try to hide your curiosity, so tell me Solider. How long have you been infatuated with Annie Rogers?" His metal hand tightens, his heart rate spikes, he been caught. They knew about Annie about how he remembered her, it made no sense as to why HYDRA wanted him to capture her. Just being in her presence made him remember things, feel emotions he only heard when his targets were screaming in pain. To have _mercy,_ to have _sympathy._ He never felt anything for their pleas, until he saw her. "It's okay, I expected as much, she is an alluring girl. How long has it been since you held a girl's hand? 70, maybe 80 years?"

He relaxed a little, it sounded like The Boss was unaware of his memories of her, he only thought he was attracted to her. It made him wonder, was he attracted to her? She was beautiful, no doubt, the picture proved that with her blonde curls and blue eyes she was a classic beauty. The memories he had of her… he couldn't quite understand what he felt. He could only pick out the feeling of awe. Like when she was in the bar, wearing a blue dress with rouge stained lips. She was so stunning, he just felt this urge to stare at her. But did that mean he was once in love with her? The Soldier was so focused on finding out who she was, that he didn't consider how he knew her, or what he meant to him. At first he wanted to know everything about her.

"Amelia Marie Rogers" The boss said, "She was a signer once, a big star even. Her stage name was Miss. Liberty." He continues, "I know information on her that I am willing to trade for your compliance." A bead of sweat formed on his head, complice to HYDRA ment that the moment he completed his mission they would wipe him, and take his memories away, but was it worth it? The risk was high just so he could try and figure out why her laugh haunts him and makes him weak to the knees. "But, how can you trust me?" he continues, "One way or another HYDRA is going to capture Miss. Rogers." The Asset's stomach clenches, "Some men think that the moment we do, I should wipe you. However I think the two of you should work together, it would be an unbeatable companionship. We are doing the same concept to a group of twins in Slovakia and the results are promising. Whether it's platonic or romantic love... I don't care, but It would be interesting to see the differences. Now I can't make that happen unless you do everything I say, many were worried that with these new feeling you would rebel against HYDRA."

The Soldier nodded, he was thankful that the darkness hid his face, because if it didn't the boss may have seen through him, like how his neck was sweating and eye twitching, all typical signs of being in the room with a liar. The Soldier was not going to be a cog in the HYDRA machine anymore, he decided that too much was at stake. The ability to feel was at stake, more importantly Annie was at stake. The Soldier reluctantly took his knife away, his plans on killing The Boss diminished. Instead he would follow through with The Boss's orders, while hopefully gathering as much information possible on Annie Rogers.

"Tell me one more thing about her and you have a deal." The Soldier said, The Boss looked surprised that he spoke.

"Her favorite color is red."

Bucky repeated the information in his head, _Her name is Amelia Marie Rogers, she likes to sing, and her favorite color is red._

Over and over he said it, never in his life would he forget her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am so sorry! I am in San Francisco RN and I have no wifi! I am at a Coffee Shop writing this so I can update for you guys, this isn't going to be my normal length but at least it is something…**

Steve said we could trust him, but Natasha and I were not so sure. However Steve saved Nat's life and I trusted Steve with mine, so that was how we ended up on Sam Wilson's front porch.

"I am sorry to have to do this to you." Steve says the moment the door opened, I was greeted to a man about 5'11, with dark skin and a kind smile.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha says

"Well not everyone." Sam opens up the door and ushers us in. Once we were inside Steve scratches the back of his neck, it was a habit he picked up when ever he felt awkward.

"Well, I recognize this young lady." Sam points to Nat, "But I don't recognize you." I notice his posture perfectly straight he was in the military.

I look at Steve, we both had an agreement that the less people knew who I was the better. But this time he nods as if to say, _Tell him_.

"My name is Annie Rogers" Sam frowns

"As is The Darling Miss. Liberty?" I nod, "I read about you at the academy, propaganda performer/ tech wiz."

"I wouldn't call myself a tech wiz, I worked in a garment factory you know days call that slave labor." Natasha laughs, "It turns out I follow by example I was cryogenically frozen the night Steve went to defeat The Red Skull."

His eyes light up in recognition, "You guys have the same face, don't know why I didn't call it from the moment I saw you, for a spilt second I thought Steve actually had a girlfriend."

"That would never happen in 97 years." said Natasha

"We have bigger fish to fry than my personal life, like the fact that HYDRA is still alive and they want to capture Annie."

My mouth is dry and I nod, all the sudden my death, Steve's death, and Bucky...It was all for nothing I missed out on growing old with all my friends for an organization that was never diminished.

"Well, get cleaned up first, then let's save the day Cap." Sam claps his shoulder

 **...oOo…**

Steve, Natasha, and Sam were all discussing something in the kitchen. I was still wiping down every weapon I brought with me. There were four knives, two smoke bombs, and a gun with some spare magazines. I wiped down the handle of the knife with ease, It was a skill I found out I had after I was captured by HYDRA. I knew more knowledge about guns than I cared to admit.

"Your loaded girl!" Sam was leaning against to door frame inspecting a few of the knives.

"I guess, but Steve is not into that kind of thing, he is strictly combat I am more of an offensive attacker. I grabbed the knife's for Natasha"

"Yeah, nice smokers." He motions towards the bombs.

"I was actually never trained for combat, but after I was captured I was injected with a formula similar to Steve's except mine enchanced my previous gifts." I explained

"Captured?" I nod, swallowing thickly

"Yes, a man kidnapped me he wanted to make me an emotionless soldier like Steve but without his stellar emotional compass."

"Your previous gifts as in your voice?" Sam guessed.

"Yes, I can physically control someone with my voice. If you haven't figured it out I was the mysterious Siren that saved New York."

"No way!" he laughs, "You should do politics." I was beginning to see why Steve trusted him.

"Yeah, that would not end well" I clear my throat, "But in all seriousness, Steve trusts you and that's really rare considering you were not born during The Great Depression.

"Army instinct I guess, but you worked for the SSR so I can assume you will be able to tell I just want to help you guys."

"Yeah, I am starting to catch on Sam." Natasha was lacing her shoes and Steve was doing the same.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"We need to break into a government facility they have something of Sam's." Steve said

I look at the man and he shrugs

"What are we stealing?" I ask "Do I even want to know?"

"Bonic wings." Natasha said "In the army he was a defensive soldier known as The Falcon."

Of course Sam had bonic wings, who else would Steve become friends with?

 **...oOo…**

 _The walls were a cream color, and on them was graying ink, he noted they were doodles of all sorts of things, a girl and two boys, flowers, and a choppy ocean. Who ever did the sketches had real talent. He then looked at the bed, sitting on a moldy purple blanket was Annie, her hair was curled in that odd way again and he noticed the wrinkles in her stockings that were tucked into her shoes. He felt the need to smooth them. The urge vanished after he saw her face, a mix of anger and upset._

" _Annie, what's wrong doll" Bucky noticed how he had two hands, confirming his belief that he knew her before HYDRA took him._

" _Oh nothing, it's just Harrison Smith that's all." Bucky didn't know why but anger filled his chest at that name._

" _What did he do?" Bucky tilted her cheek he saw a mean bruise forming around her cheek and a cut at her temple. "Did he do this to you?" His fist clenched and he saw the edges of the room turning red._

" _It's complicated…"_

" _Annie, what happened?" She sighs_

" _I am not sure I should tell you." Annie said_

" _Annie, please." Bucky noticed how she was older than the last time he dreamed of her, she looked to be around 18? Mabey 20?_

" _Well I was walking home from the factory when Harrison asked if he could carry my purse..I thought it was real swell of him so I let him. We got to 23st when he tried to kiss me. I punched him the the jaw and he got mad at me...He slapped me" Annie gestured to the bursie "So then I found this beer bottle and I smashed it over his head, a shard of glass got my temple." Annie adjusted her hair so it covered the cut. But It wasn't good enough for him, Bucky could still see the purple bruise on her cheek._

" _I am going to kill him!" Bucky roared_

" _No, no you are not!" Annie said, "He is huge and has at least 30 pounds on you!"_

" _I don't care, you don't hit girls." His fists tighten and she sighs, taking a hold of his hand he felt his fingers relax, his ears where pumping blood at the sensation of her small hand engulfing his._

" _I am fine Bucky I left him in an ally bawling like a baby, I don't think he is going to bother me again." she smiled, "And plus purple is my favorite color anyways." she said referencing the bruise on her cheek that looked about the shade of an eggplant. Annie leaned in and kissed his cheek, It was dangerously close to the corner of his mouth, "Thank you Bucky." she whispered_

" _Anything for you Annie."_

He felt the memory start to fade, he didn't want it to end, it was like reading a book and getting to the last chapter, who knew how long until the sequel?

As the sleep wore off he noticed he was no longer in Annie's room, but in a cold cell. Despite this he marveled at the memory, Annie holding his hand, and Annie kissing the corner of his mouth. Annie was not just a friend, she was more than that, he wasn't completely sure to what extent...but as he thought of her a whisper of another memory captured him.

" _I wanted to give you this" Annie hands him the photo, removing his hands from her waist to accept the gift, he grins at the sight of a small boy and frizzy haired Annie._

 _"Thank you Annie."_

 _"If you insist on remembering me...I want you to remember me like this okay? As Annie Rodgers not as the Burlesque pin-up girl."_

 _"That's easy, she wasn't the girl I fell in love with."_

The Soldier's breath was sharp and hard, he knew a few things now. first off Annie Rogers was the love of his life, secondly Pierce ordered him to hurt her so HYDRA could capture her, and third He knew he was going to do everything in his power to prevent that from ever happening.

But as he marveled at these new memories a detail stuck out in his head.

" _Purple is my favorite color…"_ Pierce said it was red.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitwell was on the roof, and I knew he wasn't very brave despite attempting to stand up to my brother. When you are an ordinary man you don't back talk Captain America. He had dauntingly asked me and Nat if we were going to push him, because it wasn't his style.

"Your right it's not my style, it's hers." Nat kicked Sitwell off the roof; normally I would be freaking out, but I knew Sam would catch him with hi new falcon wings…I was debating on if a HYDRA agent was worth saving.

"Alright!" he cries, he was squirming while Sam was holding him by his jacket.

"This wasn't necessary I could have asked him." I pointed out

"But that takes out the fun." Natasha complains

"Alright, tell us about the algorithm." I say

"Zola created an algorithm to locate certain people around the world based on any personal facts or data. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Stephen Strange…But all they really want this woman her name is Annie Rogers, I have no idea if she is related to…"

"Shut up." I say, "Don't talk unless I tell you to." His mouth snaps shut, while Sitwell once worked for SHEILD as a double agent, employees low as him where not given information on my real identity, He may have seen me around Headquarters at one point or another but he never knew my identity.

Sitwell was struggling to open his mouth, he had no idea what I did to him, and I had to admit I felt pride in his pain. Stupid HYDRA scum they were the root to almost every problem.

We were now in the car, I was still in my suit which was dirty and full of grime, I had plans to get new clothes once we ditched Sitwell.

" _TWACK!"_ The car swerved and a metal hand crashes through the window, taking Sitwell by the neck. Steve grabs me and Nat, the car was moving towards the intersection and it took me a moment to realize we were sliding on the broken car door.

Sam on the other hand was rolling out like a sack of potatoes, but he seemed alright.

We were surrounded by other agents all which I could assume where HYDRA. I hand Nat a knife before she takes off in a sprint, I was going to follow her when a HYDRA agent attempts to kick me in the head, I duck the blow, instead taking one of my knifes and stabling him in the leg. The moment he doubles over I grab the gun and shoot a bullet in the back of his neck.

Another agent was behind me, I felt his hands wrap around my neck and I bite his arm as hard as I could. He lets go in pain, as I place another bullet in his chest.

Steve was battling two men while he had the situation in control; I shoot both in the back of the head, Steve he motions for me to duck.

I drop to the floor, the gravel digging into my chin; he quickly throws his shield smacking another agent square in the jaw.

Steve and Sam where still fighting the men when I saw a flash of red hair. Nat was hiding, I then saw him.

His face was covered in a mask, his long hair covering almost everything else. What got to me was his arm; it was metal painted with a red soviet star.

I see Nat and she glances up, I quickly show her the smoke bomb and she shakes her head, pointing to the soldiers mask, it was pointless he wouldn't gag on the smoke.

Natasha jumps towards the solider strangling him like she has done several times before, but I can already tell she is no match for him, he grasp his gun and shoots Nat through the shoulder.

She groans and I see Steve jump into action, rushing to Nat I cut off a huge chunk of my suit and offer it to her. She places pressure on it with a wince. I go to help Steve, but Nat stops me.

"He is too strong." Her hands are shaking; the gunshot wound was making her breaths short and fast.

"Let me talk to him." I say, "If I talk to him then…"

"No, I noticed he got these ear buds on. They are going to block your voice out so you can't control him."

"Steve!" I call, "Take the ear buds out!"

Steve was a very in the zone sort of fighter but I knew he heard me because he punched him hard in the jaw in attempt to grab his ears.

When it didn't work Steve grabbed a fist full of his mask, ripping it off. I didn't notice at first but he lost his goggles awhile back.

"Bucky."

My body froze; my whole head was going to explode with the sound of his name. He didn't mean…With shaking legs I walk next to Steve.

"Who the hell is…You." He was staring at me, with the most unreadable look.

"Bucky, oh my god your alive." My voice cracks and I almost cry. I felt this mixed urge to hug him and to be afraid of him. All I could stare at was his metal arm the one painted with a Soviet star. Russia was an ally during the war, but I did my reading on the cold war.

"Why are you here? They told me you wouldn't be here." It was Bucky's voice but colder more rough.

"Bucky," Steve was repeating his name like it would somehow explain how he was alive.

"Don't call me that." I saw Steve grow hurt, and I felt my heart shred a bit.

"I don't know him." He said, "I don't know him and you are just something they are using to make me…"

"Bucky do you know who I am, who Steve is?"

This seemed to upset him more, he was breathing hard. And fast.

"Your Amelia Rogers they told me your favorite color was red, but I remember it was purple."

I hear HYDRA surrounding us, but I don't care.

"Yes it is Bucky, and your favorite color was green because it matched your sister's eyes."

This seemed to confuse him more, but he didn't say anything. He took one step towards me, but he stopped. I was glad because I wasn't sure I wanted him to touch me.

"Bucky, do you remember us?" my voice was soft, tentative.

"Solider stand down" I recognized that voice, it was Rumlow, but Bucky didn't stand down instead he looked at me, with a look of awe. I knew they did something to him. I knew he didn't really recognize me, "Solider I said Stand down!"

"Don't order him around!" I snap, "You are a dog Rumlow...I command you to-"

Before I could make another word he snaps a muffle over my mouth, preventing me from speaking.

"Now you look like your boyfriend." He said, "Cuff them."

I look for Bucky, but he was out of sight he disappeared.

Natasha was bleeding, and I would be more worried if I wasn't in shock. Steve however looked worse, from my encounter with Bucky I could tell he barely recognized me, and he saw right through Steve. It had to be twice as difficult for him.

The Winter Solider glared at Rumlow and he retreated in the smoke, I opened up my mouth to command that Rumlow let us go, but before I could he snaps a muzzle over my mouth.

"Now, you look like your boyfriend." He snaps cuffs around my wrist and the proceeds to do the same for Sam and Nat.

They ushered all of us in a van, Sam was demanding for medical attention and I was staring at the window, Bucky Barnes my best friend that I fell in love with nearly 70 years ago was alive, and he barely remembered me.

I hear electricity, and all the sudden the guard zaps his partner instantly knocking him out. I break from my trance. Awe struck me when I saw Maria Hill's brown hair rush down her back.

"That thing is squeezing my head." She complains

It turns out we were not going to a HYDRA prison but to a SHIELD facility that Nick Fury was in, and he was very much alive. Fury explained he used a drug Banner invented to control his stress levels, but I hardly cared and I wasn't really surprised. He was Nick Fury after all… Instead I found myself following Steve. His guard was down and he wasn't aware I was following him probably because he found out Bucky was alive.

I found Steve outside, looking at the trees with the worst look on his face, I had only seen it once and that was when Bucky died.

"Steve, we should…"

"When we had nothing we had Bucky." Steve flexes his jaw, a habit he developed when he was upset.

"Remember when Mom died, and we were going home from the service, and Bucky followed us home?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that."

"I am with you until the end of the line." I say, "That was when I started to respect him a lot more." I admitted, "When I met Bucky, I thought he was stealing you away from me. Don't let him get to you, as much as I love him I don't think he is Bucky anymore."

"Annie, he didn't even know my name."

"He didn't know me all that well either Steve."

"He knew your name."

"That's not the point okay?" I snap, "The point is that he is a trained HYDRA agent and eventually that is going to be an issue."

"I am not going to kill him" He says, "Don't even ask it."

"I would never ask you to kill him, Steve I was falling in love with him."

His expression softens and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"You have to stop him Steve; you have to get him to remember…"

"One thing at a time Annie," He mumbles

 **…** **oOo…**

He threw the man against the wall, instantly rows of rifles aim towards his head, he pulled against the restraints. Annie wasn't supposed to be there, they put her in danger.

"Solider mission report"

He holds the urge to spit in his face

"Solider I said mission report."

"Annie" He said, his voice was seething

"Yes, what about Annie Rogers?"

"She was on the bridge."

"We are sorry solider, but we had no idea she was with your target in the first place."

"She was in danger."

"You are going to shoot her in the shoulder in a matter of days!" he pulls his hair, "Look solider, It was a rash move telling you about Annie, she is very valuable to HYDRA and if you hesitate to…"

"I won't, as long as I remember her."

"Why do you even care about Annie?" He taunts, "You don't know her Solider, and she is just a pretty face with a nice…"

He is up in an instant, breaking his restraints and crushing Pierce's neck with his metal hand, he had envisioned this multiple times but now the tightness in his chest refused to fade. then the guns cock and he lets the sputtering man sprawl on the floor wishing he killed him.

"I know you lied to me." He yells, "Her favorite color is purple because it was the color of her first dress, and she likes the smell after it rains. I knew her, I love her!" he pauses to think, "And I knew that man on the bridge too."

"You loved her solider, past tense. She is too afraid of you now for you to love her." Pierce looks at the agents, "Wipe him and start again."


	19. Chapter 19

We had a plan, and while I thought it was insane, we really didn't have much choice. Pierce would be taking the WSC to his private office, and Nat had this technology that was like a shapeshifter, she would monitor Price from there. Steve and Sam had this elaborate plan to break into SHIELD but instead we just went in the back, I could tell any HYDRA agent to piss of anyways. We did come across two unfortunate agents who I ordered to lock themselves in a supply closet. It was for there own good, this was going to get messy.

I was standing guard while Steve hacked the microphone system, he wanted to revel Price so we could get SHIELD's remaining agent's on our side.

I was about to ask him if he needed any help when I heard static then his infamous voice.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

I stuck my head inside, "Did you just make that up on the spot?" I ask

Steve shrugs and Sam laughs, "I was thinking the same thing."

I was about to say something else when gun's started to pop and glass shattered. Then a distant rumbling, I knew what they were, the helicarriers.

"Jesus H Roosevelt christ!"

Steve sends me a look for my curse and I glare at him.

Sam and Steve take off towards the commotion, I was going to stay on the ground.

Sam and Steve were already on the first two helicarriers, I hear Maria chirp in my earpiece that the first ship was down.

"We are all Captain Rogers has left…"

Suddenly a bomb goes off, but I recognize the sound like anyone who was on the frontlines, it was a bazooka. The heat from the explosion wraps around me and as the smoke clears I feel my chest constrict at the sight of his metal arm.

Oh god

I quickly try to alert Maria when the scrap metal I was hiding underneath get's tossed aside like a stray wrapper. I feel his gaze on me and I quickly turn around.

"Bucky" I say, my voice is shaking, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to hurt Steve."

But he had those damn ear plugs in.

Bucky reaches for his gun and aims it at me, I felt panic rise to my chest.

"Bucky!" I scream, "I know you remembered me, just yesterday I..."

A fiery pain explodes in my shoulder and he turns taunt as a bowstring, walking stiff as a board, I feel the blood rush and my eyes dilate.

"Bucky." I whimper, "Please don't."

He freezes, and looks at me a moment. I didn't see recognition, I saw a brief flash of confusion.

But for that moment, I could have sworn he saw me, or maybe I was just imagining it.

 **...oOo…**

I heard them looking for me, stomping boots, beeps of radios, and the smell of gunpowder. They didn't find me, I was a trained agent after all. Maria was on the line chatting about me trying to stay awake, but I needed her to shut up as I removed the bullet.

I was more or less a super solider, I was not Steve but I had noticed my healing factors went up after my brief time with HYDRA, I was not going to let this dumb bullet get in the way.

I found the same scrap metal I was hiding under when Bucky found me, it was still hot due to the effect's of Buck's bazooka, but it left a shiny metal surface, I could see my reflection, my blonde hair was matted with blood, and my new suit was already ruined. I took one of my knifes and got a steady grip on the wood handle.

"Siren, Siren do you copy?"

A row of HYDRA boots stomped by and I hold my breath until it was quiet.

"Yes, Maria I'm fine."

"Your suit is made of Hypodense…"

"That won't be necessary I am removing the bullet right now."

"Annie, you're kidding me right? You are a lot of things, but you're not a Nurse."

"I was an assistant to Howard Stark, do you know how many times I stitched him up? He was accident prone."

"You're in a war-zone."

"Exactly so I am cutting the bullet out." I pause, "And Maria?"

"Yes?" I could almost see her pinching her eyebrows

"Don't tell Steve he will flip out."

"Fine, but you get in the clear zone."

I feel the bullet, in my shoulder, it was a smooth hard lump that shouldn't be there. It wasn't that far in. With one hand, force the bullet to stay in place while using the tip of the knife I fish for it, cutting through muscle and tissue I almost scream.

The pain was unlike I had ever experienced, it was like getting burnt while receiving a punch to the stomach.

The bullet popped out, hitting the scrap metal with a "DING!" sighing in satisfaction, I cut off the arm sleeve to my suit tying it to stop the blood flow. I was already feeling the adrenaline kick in when Maria spoke,

"Okay, we can get you out of there, but you have to go through Headquarters"

"That's fine I got two smoke bombs and a handgun." I say, "What's the status on the boy's?"  
"Rogers is still on the third helicarrier while Sam went AWOL."

"What?" I exclaim, "Where?"

"He is fine, The Winter Soldier cut off his wings his parachute ejected him no less than...huh he seems to be in the building right now…"

I take off in a sprint, my shoulder aching and my head pounding, the first floor was empty.

"Maria what floor?" I ask

"You just lost a lot of…"

"What floor?"

"Rogers is going to kill me, the 32 floor."

I hop in the elevator and hit the 32 floor, it slid up with grace and I wished for once they had music, it would make the feeling in my stomach go away.

I heard a crash, and the sound of flesh on flesh.

I knew it was him, that son of a bitch!

"BOOM!" the Helicarriers open fire, one heads right into the dam while the other starts to tip towards headquarters.

I didn't even hesitate, I shot Rumlow in the shoulder and pulled the smoke bomb from my thigh, I yanked the string throwing it towards him. White smoke filled the room

"Sam, move."

The Helicarrier starts to slice through the building

"Maria, help!"

"On your left." I look, the chopper was about two floors low.

"Not going to work, 32 floor." I say

Sam wraps his arm around me and we jump out of the shattered windows, Nat grabs his arm and maria pulls us up.

"Shit you removed it."

"Removed what?" Sam asks

"Bucky shot me." I mumbled

Maria's lips go thin and I notice Steve wasn't with us

"Where's Steve?" I ask, "And Bucky."

"We don't know about James Barnes." Natasha says, "But Steve was found on the river bed about forty minutes ago, he is fine I was just updated that he is in Whitehall memorial hospital."

I bite my lip in worry "It wouldn't be his first time."

 **...oOo...**

I left the hospital with a sling and no Steve. Sam told me he would watch over him and while I wanted to be there in case he woke up, I needed a shower and rest.

My miracle whatever was left of SHIELD restored our apartment, it is not that I had plans to stay after the whole ordeal. Tony had asked me if I wanted to move into Stark towers and I was really considering the idea.

I set the keys in the bowl like I always do, then I walk towards the fridge, coke didn't go bad...I was leaning in the check the expiration date when the sound of metal against wood had my drop the coke, the glass bottle shattering all over the clean floors.

He was dripping wet, and his breaths short and fast. Bucky slid his hands through his hair and with it out of his eyes he appeared younger, more like himself.

"You" My voice cracks as I back up against the wall partly in fear, and partly in shock. Bucky doesn't say anything, instead he holds a photo of me, It was my Darling Miss. Liberty poster thinking about those times it made my mouth dry.

"Is this you?" It was a question, but sounded like a statement.

"Yes, along time ago." My voice was still shaking, "Why did you shoot me? I thought you remembered me?"

"I have never met you before in my life." He didn't sound convinced, I muster up the courage to ask a different question.

"What about in your old life?" I ask, "Do you remember…"

But before I could ask, he fled the room, and just as fast as he came, he was gone again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bucky sat on the icey cement steps, there was a wool scarf wrapped around his neck, and his nose was pink from the biting winter. He noticed me looking at him from the window and Bucky waved at me before walking up to the door. I move the lock out of place and open up the door only to allow enough space for him to enter the apartment before the cold settled in._

" _What are you doing here?" I reached to brush the snow out of his hair, as I took his scarf and coat. Despite the weather his skin was warm._

" _I was cold, and you're on the way home from work." He gives me his charming smile, and I roll my eyes._

" _You just want my food."_

" _Do you have any more of that pot roast?" He teased me_

" _I thought my pot roast tasted like an ashtray?" I smile at him as we walk towards the kitchen._

" _No, that was your meatloaf"_

" _Well eat at your own risk, with the war going on I couldn't afford salt this month." I take out our least chipped plate and I pour him a glass of whiskey on the side. Bucky looks at the alcoholic beverage and grins_

" _You are a saint dollface." He places the napkin in his collar while I sit at the seat next to him._

" _Did you get in?" I ask_

 _Bucky frantically looks around the apartment, he was seeing if Steve was around._

" _Steve is at art class." I say "No need to be on edge, he left a half an hour ago he is not going to be at home anytime soon."_

" _I got in, I get shipped some time next month." He wasn't meeting my eyes, instead he just looked at his pot roast as if it was more interesting than our conversation._

" _Bucky…" I trail off, "What are you really doing here?"_

" _I...I just want to spend as much time as I can with you before I…" Bucky grabs the drink with shaking hands and for the first time I realize that he is scared._

" _Don't think that this is the end for you, I can't live with it."_

" _Annie, you have to look out for Steve okay?" Bucky was desperate, he seemed to be too emotional to understand what I was saying._

" _I will take care of Steve, don't worry about us. You need to worry about yourself."_

" _I always worry about you Annie."_

 _I reach over the table and grab his hand, it was warm and big, covered in corns from years and years of hard work._

" _You're my best friend Bucky, we always worry about each other."_

When you go into shock, you don't feel your toes. When I first woke up it felt like my toes froze off.

But nothing compares to the feeling of seeing Bucky again, my whole body feels numb like pins and needles. I stood In the kitchen with my hand on speed dial, but I couldn't even press the dial tone, I knew Steve was looking for Bucky and he wanted to talk to me, not him so I didn't call instead I sat on the couch holding the photo Bucky dropped on his way out the door. It had a fold in it, so he most likely kept it in his pocket. It was me in that dumb dress with a stupid smile on my face. I remember Senator Brant had me coat my teeth in vaseline to keep my smile on. It was such a long time ago, and all I could think of was the small swell of hope that was in me that Bucky had this photo. But he shot me, Saw right through me and acted like I was nothing more than a bug in his eye. I spent god knows how long looking at the photo when I heard a creak, the the sliding of a chair on hardwood tiles.

Spinning my head I was no longer surprised to see Bucky looking at me, a mix of confusion and pain on his face.

"Hello again" My voice was hoarse and I refused to move, "Is there something wrong Bucky?"

He doesn't say anything, Instead he just stares at me.

His eyes seemed less blue, and more of a grey blue and it made me sad, I barely recognized the man in front of me.

We were silent for the longest time, I finally noticed he was looking at the photo in my hands. I reach out to give it to him,

"Here, you dropped this." I hand him the photograph, he reaches for it with his metal hand, then stops and takes it with his real hand instead. I had to force myself to look up at his face, I didn't want him thinking that I was repulsed.

"So, you escaped?"

He nods, this was the best form of communication Yes or No questions.

"You were looking for me right?"

I got another nod

"Well you found me Buck, we always do."

"How long?" His voice was hoarse

"How long what?"  
"How long was I gone."

I shrug

"You went missing so there is now way to say, but you were missing for 70 years if that helps. I was missing too, but here I am."

"And you, your brother is the man on the bridge." He says

"Yes, Steve" I say, "He was your best friend."

"What about you?" he asks, his voice sounded lost, but more like Bucky

"Me?"

"Where we friends?" He asks

"What do you think?" I cross my legs on the couch, I loved how unlady like it was.

"We…" He trails off, "We were friends but I...I kissed you." he said bluntly

He looked so confused I had to hold the urge not to laugh at the awkward situation.

"I never knew the answer to that one myself, If you came home…" I had to pause, "It may have been different."

"I don't know why...but I don't trust Steve." He looked at the ground

"What?" I say, "Why?"

"He was my mission, now he is my best friend, but you were always Annie."

"You can trust me Bucky, I have never wronged you." He was just looked at me, a strange look on his face

"What do you want me to do?" I say, "How can I help."

"Make me remember." He said, "I just want to know who I am."


	21. Chapter 21

Brooklyn 1943

Bucky was waiting for me in front of the recruitment office; it was a big day for me, the one true moment that will define my life. Once I told him the news; he insisted that we went drinking for the night. It was official I was going overseas as a PA for Colonel Phillips, and I was to be deployed to Denmark in a matter of weeks...It was a lot to take in, but all I could think about was how I wanted to take my stockings off. It was unorthodox for me to be in the bar without any pantyhose, but after a long day and four drinks I pulled them off in delight as my head buzzed from the alcohol.

"Can't confine a dame into being a lady!" Bucky jokes, as I throw the god awful things into my purse.

"No longer am I just plain old Annie! I now have a job, one with A Colonel! I'm serving my country!"

"You're answering phones." He insists "You should be able to do more, I told you to apply for Red Cross"

"You just want me tending your wounds." I joke

"You could be saving men." Bucky says while staring at his drink.

"That doesn't matter; I will be making so much dough from the government that I can pay for Steve to go to any art school he chooses! Me, Annie Rogers the main provider of the house hold! What a time to be alive. Mark my words Steve is going to become the next Botticelli or something."

"Botticelli was known for his tempera paintings, Steve draws those little funny cartoons… he would be like Leonardo Da Vinci…" Bucky points out

"I'm surprised you know that." Bucky was what most woman called all meat and no brains, back in the day he didn't have a stellar set of grades. So I was surprised he remembered that much from school. Not that Bucky was in any means slow, but Bucky was just hardwired to people instead of academics.

"You remember Rachel McLeod?" He asks

I did, she was in my grade... and if I remembered right she had a lovely smile.

"Oh yes, the one with the smile, her mother worked at the garment factory." I say causally

"Yes, well I thought she was a total doll, she was in Art class with Steve and Rachel wanted to become a painter. So I read a whole bunch of books to impress her on our first date."

I faintly remembered her; Bucky went steady with her for almost four weeks, which was a record for him.

"She was the blonde one right? The girl you pined after for like a month?"

"Oh no doll, she isn't the blonde, you are."

"Of course, how could I forget such a high regard?"

"Like If I know." He was too busy smiling at his drink to even notice the blush on my cheeks.

Washington DC 2015

His hands were laced in his hair; he pulled on the strands so hard that I was sure he would develop bald spots from the action. He paced around the kitchen as I mixed carrots, water, and chicken broth to make vegetable soup. I found some potatoes that looked alright and threw those in as well. Bucky wasn't paying any attention to me until I took out the kitchen knife and carefully cut a root.

He was staring at my grip, and at the way my muscles flexed as I cut the starch into quarters, it was unnerving to be stared at, and I would bet all my money that he was preparing for me to attack.

"It's for kitchen use," I insist "The knife is too big to attack someone, especially a super solider."

"Not that you have much use for one." He comments.

I almost forgot about what he was referring too, my gift the ability to control one's free will.

"I don't like using it." I say, "The gift...It repulses me, there was a time long ago when I used my voice to bring joy and entertainment. Now I can send a whole army of aliens away with just one command. No one should have that kind of power."

He looked at me with that same icey expression, except his forehead was crinkled in confusion.

"But you still sing" He says quietly, "That is using your gift."

I look away from the soup and at him, as far as I knew my gift only worked when I was giving verbal commands.

"I'm sorry?" I say

"The night I shot Nick Fury, you were taking a bath and you sang, when you did I felt hypnotized. In your HYDRA file they called it the Siren song."

"I had no idea." I was feeling the need to freak out, but it was a really awkward time to do so, "I am sorry?" I wasn't sure I should be saying sorry, it was not like I was given a guide to the freak enhancements HYDRA gave me.

"Thanks to Natasha Romanov, your file, along with mine is all over the internet." He says, "Thankfully yours never states your name, it refers to you as patient 2B457R so the public cannot make any correlation to you."

"What about you?" I ask, "Do they know who you are?"

He nods,

"My file was translated some time during the 60's for Alexandre Peirce when he first became head of HYDRA. He also uploaded my personal file to his database so my identity was leaked as well."

Bucky was looking at me again and I was staring back for the first time. I noticed how his face was thinner, stubble covered his jaw, and his hair was longer. If I didn't know his face so well I wouldn't recognize him.

"When you sang that night, I just remembered how safe I felt around you." He says quietly, "And I knew I could trust you."

"You can trust Steve." I point out

He looks at me, doubt in his gaze,

"Where is he?" he asks, "Will he be home soon?"

"He is actually in New Jersey looking for you right now." I say, "I won't call him, but he is going to eventually show up."

He nods briskly and I go back to making my soup, I sprinkled some salt, pepper, and even a little sage.

"What are you plans Buck?" I ask, "I know you want me to help you, but I have to know at least where you are staying."

He doesn't answer, and judging by his smell, I knew the answer.

"You on the streets" I mutter

When he doesn't respond I cut up a loaf of bread and I dig in the cabinets for our soup bowls.

Taking a ladle I fill up the bowls with the broth and give him a slice of bread to go with It. Bucky looks at the spoon as if it were foreign.

"What?" I say, "Is it the soup? Back in the day you ate like a truck driver."

"I don't remember the last time I ate." He mumbles, "It was such a long time ago."

"Well, don't eat it all at once; I don't want you getting sick." I say worriedly

Bucky takes a spoonful and I watch with unblinking eyes, he places the spoon down and grabs the bread, ripping off a chunk and eating that as well.

"Thank you." His tone is quiet and he doesn't meet my gaze.

"You are welcome Bucky." I say, "You can stay here, I will call Steve in the morning and find out what time he is coming home, by then we can get you in a motel or something before he gets back."

"You wouldn't tell him?" He seemed confused,

"No, it's not my secret to tell, and If you're not ready…then that's all there is to it."

"You're to kind Annie." he mumbles, "That's what I mainly remember, you were always too nice."

"Why?" I say, "Being nice is a good thing."

"But people would take advantage of that, same thing with Steve he was too trusting as well, I had to break a lot of noses because of it."

"In some ways you are kind Bucky."

"I am not kind." His voice was bitter

"Yes, you are" I insist, "You have compassion, mortality, and a killer smile." My eyes where misting up, It was a strangely emotional moment, "That doesn't go away, I swear."

"All that is gone" He looks down at his metal arm; I reach across the table and touch his bicep.

"Well, let's get it back" His eyes seemed less dull and more familiar. It made a spark of hope light up in my stomach, "together."


End file.
